


These Choices We Make

by messandahalf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Assassination Attempt(s), Camelot, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin is sentenced to death, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), arthur saves merlin, merlin saves arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messandahalf/pseuds/messandahalf
Summary: An assassin, sent to kill Arthur, infiltrates Camelot and frames Merlin for using magic in order to get him away from the prince. When Uther sentences Merlin to death, Arthur is forced to disobey his father in order to save his friend. The events that follow change his life forever.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 666





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dreary and cold day in Camelot. A thick fog clung to the air as a slow drizzle continued to fall with very little signs of stopping any time soon. Ever growing puddles were scattered about, much deeper than they looked thanks to the rain that had started the evening before and just never stopped. Despite the weather, Arthur was still outside, training his knights, as he did everyday. When Merlin had grumbled about it earlier, Arthur had merely rolled his eyes, back handed him in the chest, and told him that battles never went on hold because of the weather. It was important to get used to fighting in all kinds of conditions.

Merlin sat at the sidelines as usual, wet and miserable. Huddled around him were various weapons of Arthur’s, that he was expected to keep as dry as possible. He had already received several glares from the prince after handing him slick handled instruments. Really, he didn’t know how Arthur expected him to keep everything dry in weather like this. He couldn’t even keep himself dry. Well, he _could_ if he didn’t value having his head actually attached to his shoulders. How could he drive Arthur crazy if he was in two pieces?

A loud clang sounds through the air, jolting Merlin from his thoughts. His heart sinks as he looks towards the sparring knights and finds Arthur sitting in the mud, sword several feet away from him, and a murderous glare pointed in his direction. Really, it wasn’t his fault if the bloody sword was wet.

“Merlin!” Arthur roars, picking himself up and taking the few steps necessary to retrieve his sword. Once it is safely back in his hand, he turns his back on his knights and storms toward his manservant, expression thunderous. Merlin heaves a weary sigh.

“Here we go.” He mutters under his breath as Arthur gets steadily closer. He can see the apologetic expression on the face of the man who got Arthur down over the prince’s shoulder.

“Merlin.” Arthur seethes again once he’s close enough. “What did I say about keeping things dry? I have never lost my sword before.” Merlin wants to defend himself, but he has learned that when Arthur is on the war path like this, it is often better to just let him throw his little tantrums without interrupting.

“I’m sorry.” He forces himself to say. “It won’t happen again.” Arthur’s mouth thins as he purses his lips. Merlin’s body chooses that exact moment to betray him, and he shivers violently. Something unrecognizable flickers in Arthur’s eyes.

“You’re right. It won’t.” Arthur replies before turning his back on his servant. “We’re done for today!” He calls back to the knights, who have by now huddled together to conserve some amount of body heat. A barely audible chorus of relieved groans floats over to them, but Arthur chooses to ignore it. Instead, he turns back to Merlin and holds out a hand. When Merlin continues to just stare at it stupidly, Arthur huffs an exasperated sigh, and reaches down to grab Merlin’s arm and pull him to his feet. Merlin stumbles slightly, having to catch himself on Arthur’s shoulder. Neither one comments on it.

“Come on, let’s get inside. I’m sick of being wet.” Arthur says as he lets go and starts toward the stone stairs leading back inside.

“ _You’re_ sick of being wet?” Merlin grumbles under his breath as he hurries to gather up all of Arthur’s weapons, most of which he hadn’t even used. “At least you’ve been moving around and staying warm.” He continues as he finally starts to follow after the prince.

“Merlin! Hurry up!” Arthur yells back at him, and Merlin is once again tempted to cast some kind of spell that would prevent the prince from talking. What a very peaceful day that would be.

“Yes, Sire!” He calls back, hurrying his steps. With his arms full, he nearly misses a step, and almost has a heart attack as he stumbles on the stairs. If it weren’t for a sudden hand wrapped around his arm to help him balance, he would have gone over backwards.

“Really, Merlin. It’s a wonder you haven’t killed yourself yet. You really are a menace.” Arthur’s grumbles, tugging on his arm to just get him inside already. Once again, Merlin wants to snap at him, but he manages to hold his tongue.

The pair climb the various staircases up to Arthur’s room in silence, leaving small puddles of water in their wake. Merlin has a sinking feeling that Arthur is going to make him go back and clean them up later. Upon entering Arthur’s bedchambers, Merlin immediately moves off to the fire. His numb fingers make it difficult to get a proper spark, so after a quick look over his shoulder, he quickly murmurs under his breath, igniting the fire with his magic.

“Merlin, stop sitting by the fire and come get this off of me.” Arthur orders. Suppressing a groan, Merlin gets to his feet and returns to Arthur’s side. The cold and the wet has made everything slippery, and Merlin grunts in frustration when he struggles to get a proper grip on the various buckles and knots of Arthur’s armour. He can feel the prince’s gaze on him, but he refuses to look up as he continues to struggle fruitlessly. It’s times like this that he would give almost anything to be able to freely use magic.

“Merlin.” Arthur starts, and Merlin’s frustration finally snaps.

“I’m trying, okay? My fingers are half froze, just give me a minute!” His movements are halted as Arthur’s hand wraps around his wrist. He startles slightly at the sudden contact, finally looking up at the prince’s face. He’s surprised to see genuine concern there.

“Is something the matter, Merlin?” He asks softly. Much more softly than a prince should ever speak to a servant. Merlin shakes his head.

“No.” He says stiffly. “Just cold.” He watches as Arthur frowns, and he’s expecting a lecture of some kind, but it never comes. Instead, Arthur let’s go of his wrist and looks away, silently telling him to continue. Merlin bites his lower lip, and does just that. He refuses to let a measly knot win. He would never hear the end of it.

Eventually, after much fighting and several internalized curses, Merlin extracts the last piece of still slick armour. He quickly fetches a towel, handing it to Arthur along with a change of dry clothes. As Arthur disappears behind the screen, Merlin finally feels like he can kind of breathe again.

“Merlin.” Arthur’s voice reaches him, and he bites back a sigh. He closes his eyes and takes a deep, calming breath before answering.

“Yes, Arthur?” He chirps with as much fake enthusiasm as he can muster.

“I expect my armour and mail cleaned, as well as my sword and mace. My tunic should be cleaned and dried as well, and make sure to wipe up our footprints.” Arthur orders as he reappears, freshly dressed. He presses his old soggy clothes into Merlin’s chest, forcing him to grab them.

“Anything else?” He asks wearily. Arthur pouts his lips and pretends to think.

“No, I think that’ll be all.” Merlin nods, and turns to go. He grits his teeth as Arthur speaks again. “Merlin, for God sake change your clothes. Your gonna catch a cold.” Merlin is tempted to make a comment on how he didn’t know that the prince cared so much about his health, but decides to keep his mouth shut and just leave. The last thing he wants is for Arthur to add more chores onto his list. He glances over his shoulder and gives Arthur a curt nod before gathering up his armour and leaving the room.

His teeth are well and truly chattering by the time he gets back to his and Gaius’s chambers. Unceremoniously, he dumps his armload of Arthur’s possessions on the floor before making his way to his room. He strips out of his wet clothes, and since he’s alone, he uses magic to dry off before pulling dry clothes on. He hurries back out into the main room to collect Arthur’s armour and clothes before Gaius can return and complain about him making the floor wet. With a sigh, he turns to leave, deciding it was better to clean Arthur’s things in the armoury, that way he doesn’t have to return them after when he’s finished. At least he’s finally dry.

He finds the armoury blessedly empty when he reaches it, and makes his way to the far back corner to lean against the wall as he works. The familiarity of the job is almost soothing as he settles into a rhythm. He starts with the easier bits, the parts that didn’t land in the mud, setting them where they belong as he finishes with them. He leaves the chainmail for last, knowing it will be the most challenging to get clean. He’s just getting started when he hears his name being called.

“Merlin!” Of course its Arthur. Who else would be out looking for him? He rolls his eyes and doesn’t reply. Let the prince look for him. At least he’ll have a little more peace and quiet. However, that peace and quiet doesn’t last long because Arthur chooses that moment to crash into the armoury.

“Merlin, didn't you hear me calling you?” He snaps, but it lacks its usual heat. Merlin takes a moment to really take the other man in, and is surprised to find that Arthur almost look frantic. A flare of panic unfurls in his chest.

“What is it, Arthur? Is someone attacking Camelot? Are you in danger?” He drops his cloth that he was cleaning with, letting the chainmail in his lap slip to the ground in a heap as he gets to his feet. Arthur reaches out and clutches his shoulders.

“Tell me it isn’t true, Merlin!” He begs almost desperately. Merlin looks back, completely confused.

“Is what not true?” He asks. Arthur’s mouth works silently for a moment before he speaks again.

“Tell me you didn’t use magic.” He finally says. Merlin’s blood runs cold and he freezes at the words. He just stares at Arthur mutely, unsure how to respond. He can deny it of course, and he definitely should, but what if he had finally slipped up? What if someone had finally caught him and he wasn’t able to deny it?

“Merlin!” He’s brought back to reality as Arthur yells his name and slaps him lightly across the face. Merlin splutters for a moment, then sucks in a deep breath.

“Of course I haven’t used magic.” He wheezes, unsure if he even believes himself. Arthur looks at him shrewdly.

“Are you sure? Cause my father apparently has an eye witness that is adamant that they saw you using magic.” Arthur replies, searching Merlin’s face. Merlin thinks he’s going to faint. Or throw up. Maybe both. He always knew that he was a bit cavalier with his magic at times, but he figured that he had at least kind of covered his tracks. Apparently not. The longer Merlin stays silent, the more stricken Arthur looks.

“Look, I can try and help you, Merlin, but you have to tell me the truth.” Arthur says into the silence.

“That is the truth.” Merlin says weakly. He winces at his tone involuntarily. Arthur continues to stares at him before he completely sags with defeat.

“Fine.” He says. “But Merlin, if I— if you— never mind. Let’s go. The king has demanded to see you.” Arthur shifts his grip to Merlin’s elbow and tugs him close. Leaning in, he whispers in Merlin’s ear, “I’ll do what I can, but if my father makes up his mind, I may not be able to change it.” Merlin swallows thickly and nods, stumbling after Arthur as the prince starts moving.

Merlin starts sweating the closer to King Uther that they get. Uther is notorious for acting first and thinking after where magic is concerned. He can already feel the dread filling his body, settling in his stomach like hot coals. He’s walking to his death sentence, and he knows it. By the look that Arthur shoots him over his shoulder, he seems to know it was well.

“Look, Arthur.” Merlin says as they pause just out of sight of the whole court. Arthur looks at him, eyebrows raised. “I know I’m not the best servant. I hardly do my job, and I’m probably more of a headache than I’m really worth, but I’m hoping that it hasn’t been all bad. I thought we made a good team. It’s...” He pauses to swallow thickly and take a deep breath. “It’s been an honour knowing and serving you, Sire.” He chokes out, holding out a hand to shake Arthur’s. Arthur looks at it before slapping it away and pulling him into a hug.

“No matter what,” Arthur whispers fiercely, “I will not let them execute you. I will not stand by and watch my friend die.” Merlin feels tears prickle at his eyes at Arthur’s words. His tone is dead serious and sincere. He means it. As they pull away, Merlin puts on a brave face, determined not to cry in front of the prince, or the king for that matter. He gives Arthur a nod, and gets one in return. Then Arthur is once again gripping his elbow and pulling him along.

All eyes turn their way as they enter, and Merlin’s automatically seek out Gaius helplessly. Gaius is looking back, uncertain look on his face. The expression only makes Merlin feel more nauseous. He drops his eyes to his feet, watching his boots and Arthur’s step in sync instead of looking at anyone else. He starts trembling as they come to a stop. Arthur squeezes his elbow gently.

“Merlin,” King Uther’s voice booms throughout the room. Merlin flinches slightly. “You have been brought before the court because you have been accused of using magic inside Camelot. You are aware that magic is forbidden, yes?” He asks. Merlin forces himself to look up.

“Yes, of course, my Lord.” He also has to force his voice to stay steady.

“And you are aware that the punishment for sorcery is death, correct?” Uther asks.

“Yes, my Lord.” Merlin answers. He catches movement out of the corner of his eye, and turns his head slightly to see Gwen, wiping furiously at her eyes.

“Then why was I informed earlier that one of the castle maids saw you performing magic inside the castle itself?” Uther’s tone is decidedly cold now. Merlin feels a shiver run down his spine.

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about, my Lord.” Merlin stammers. He feels Arthur pull him subtly closer. Uther waves two fingers, and from outside two guards escort a young woman in. Merlin has never seen her before, and immediately goes on edge.

“Repeat what you told me.” Uther orders. The young maid curtsies and nods.

“I was carrying freshly washed and dried bed sheets through the castle when I saw Merlin leaving Arthur’s bedchambers. He was soaking wet and carrying some of Arthur’s things. I was going to say hello, but then his eyes glowed like fire and he was muttering something, and suddenly he was bone dry. I feared for my life, so I hid until he was gone, then came straight to the guards to let them know what I had seen.” She says in a small and shaky voice. Merlin stares at her open-mouthed.

“That’s not true at all!” He bursts out, outraged to be falsely accused of anything so openly foolish. Uther rises to his feet and glares down at him.

“Silence! You will not speak unless directly asked to.” He growls, then he turns to the unknown maid. “Is that all?” He asks. When she nods, Uther nods back. He gestures to the guards again, and they lead her out. Merlin watches them go, catching Gaius’s eyes and raising an eyebrow. Gaius shakes his head. He doesn’t know her either. Unfortunately, King Uther doesn’t know any of the servants employed in the castle, so that fact does little good.

“Father, if I may.” Arthur says slowly. “Merlin is wearing different clothes than he was earlier. Why magic himself dry, then immediately change after?” Uther meets his gaze steadily.

“To throw us off the scent. I advise you not to try to figure out how an evil sorcerer’s mind works, Arthur. No good will come of it.” Uther replies, brushing his son off with a wave of his hand. Merlin grits his teeth in frustration. Clearly he has been set up, he just doesn’t know why. Someone wants him dead, and the only obvious reason would be to get him away from Arthur. If they know he has magic, then they know that he can, and will, defend his prince.

“Well, what about my armour? I found Merlin in the armoury cleaning the mud off my chainmail. Why use magic to dry his clothes but not use magic to finish his job for the day?” Arthur adds. Merlin perks up slightly. That is a good point. However, Uther once again waves away the idea.

“Tell me this, Arthur,” he says offhandedly, “was the rest of your armour and weapons clean when you found him?” He asks.

“Yes.” Arthur replies after a moments hesitation. Uther makes direct eye contact with Merlin and scowls.

“Then the answer is obvious. He used magic to clean your armour once he was safely in the armoury, but saved your mail to do by hand in case someone were to look for him. He can’t be seen finishing his duties too quickly or else suspicions would arise.” Merlin can’t believe what he is hearing. This is so unfair.

“Please, I’m begging you, I have never used magic—“ He doesn’t get a chance to defend himself further. Once again, Uther has risen to his feet angrily.

“Enough! I will not listen to any of your lies. Clearly, you were sent to Camelot to get close to the Crown Prince, and once you had gained his trust, you were to kill him. The fight against magic is an unending one, but you have failed, just as your friends and allies before you have failed.” Uther is now staring at him, savage smile curling his lips. Merlin opens his mouth again, but before he can say a word. Arthur squeezes his elbow painfully.

“For once, Merlin, just keep your mouth shut, or you’ll make this more difficult.” He whispers, leaning as close as he can without anyone noticing. Merlin obediently snaps his jaws closed.

“Merlin, you have been accused of using magic, and by the laws of the kingdom, the penalty is death. You will be executed tomorrow at dawn. Take him away.” Uther turns his back as he finishes speaking. Merlin feels like he’s been punched in the stomach. There’s a loud buzzing in his head. He can see the commotion going on around him, but he can’t hear anything. He sees several guards approaching him and Arthur, and he can hear Arthur tell them something, watches as he waves them away, but he can’t make out the words. He sees Gwen, tears streaming unhindered down her face. Then Arthur is pulling him from the room, and escorting him down to the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur’s heart was heavy as he led his still trembling manservant through the castle. He had to take him down to the dungeons, he had no choice. There were appearances he had to uphold for now, no matter how much it pained him to do so. If he was going to successfully save Merlin later, his father had to believe that Arthur was on his side, at least for now. By the time they were descending the last flight of stone steps, Arthur thought he was going to be sick.

“Arthur.” Merlin said softly. Arthur hums quietly in his ear. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to have to choose between me and your father. Just let me go. Look on the bright side, you’ll finally get a competent servant.” Merlin’s attempt at levity falls flat.

“Nonsense, Merlin. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Now stay quiet and follow my orders exactly.” Arthur replies, heart squeezing painfully at Merlin’s words. Truth be told, he didn’t want another servant. It didn’t matter how much better at their job they may be. He wanted Merlin, and he intended to keep is servant very much alive.

As was customary, there were already two guards stationed outside the cells. They looked up as Arthur and Merlin approached, bowing their heads to the prince. Arthur nodded in acknowledgment and pushed Merlin further. Reaching to his side, he pulled his keys off his belt, with only minor difficulties, and unlocked a cell as far away from the guards as he could, which admittedly was not all that far. He pushes Merlin in, hand lingering on the small of his back before he turns around. He meets Arthur’s gaze with big, doe like eyes.

“I need you to listen very carefully.” Arthur whispers urgently, glancing over his shoulder toward where they left the guards. “I’m going to leave you here while I go and pack a few essentials that we’ll need. I’ll sneak some food from the kitchens, but if too much goes missing someone will notice. I’ll stop in with Gaius and see if he can make a few basic tinctures and remedies for us, just in case something happens on our way out.” Merlin looks like he wants to interrupt and protest, but Arthur just holds up a hand.

“When I get you out, we’ll have a very limited amount of time to leave the castle before someone notices that you’re gone. I’ll have Gwen get a couple horses ready and have them waiting for us in the Lower Town. My father will still send his knights out after us, but we’ll have a head start, and we won’t he weighed down by armour. If we work fast and smart, we’ll survive, and then all we have to do is figure out how to clear your name.”

Merlin is staring speechlessly at him, eyes dangerously soft. Arthur nods grimly before slamming the cell door shut. He gives Merlin one last look, giving him a silent promise that he will return, then turns his back on the boy and leaves. It’s one of the hardest things he has ever done.

He doesn’t even spare the guards a cursory glance as he sweeps past them and starts back up the stairs. His mind is running through all the things he has to get done in order to save Merlin, sorting them into a list of importance. First, he needs to pack supplies. With his mind made up, he takes confident steps through the castle being sure to avoid any places that his father might be.

His first stop is the kitchen. There are several young women milling about, and he bites his lip as he tries to figure out how to get in and out undetected. He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t hear the footsteps approaching behind him, and so jumps violently as a tentative hand lands on his shoulder.

“Arthur? Is everything all right?” Gwen asks, red-rimmed eyes looking at him with open concern.

“Guinevere.” He says, relief flooding his body. “Can I have a word, actually?” Gwen looks uncertainly around them, but nods all the same. Arthur brushes her elbow with his fingers, silently asking her to follow him. She does obediently, trailing after him silently as he heads toward a place where he feels comfortable enough to talk to her about his plans.

“Listen,” he says, rounding on her once he deems it safe, “I’m breaking Merlin our tonight, but I need some help. Can I rely on you, Guinevere?” He asks. She nods earnestly.

“Of course. I’d do anything for Merlin. He’s my friend, and he would do the same for me. Anything you need, I’ll do it.” For the first time since everything happened, Arthur feels himself smile.

“I need you to do two things for me, and you need to be very careful to be discreet enough to not gain any attention.” He pauses and Gwen nods. “One, I’ll need some food for the both of us. I know you can’t sneak much, but even a day or two’s worth will be better than nothing. Some water supply as well.” Once again, Gwen nods, mouth set in a thin, determined line.

“Next, I will need two horses saddled and ready for us in the Lower Town, wherever you can conceal them safely, and let me know where. Bring the food and water to my chambers. I will be packing there before stopping to see Gaius.” Arthur stops to take a deep breath. The nerves and uncertainty are starting to creep up his throat. A gentle hand on his arm pulls his mind back into focus.

“Arthur, you’re doing the right thing. Merlin doesn’t deserve to die.” Arthur nods back, expressionless. They share the silence for another moment longer before Arthur moves to leave. He pauses before he does.

“Gwen, I’m assuming I don’t need to tell you that time is of the essence?” Gwen gives her head a fierce shake before turning and going back the way they had come. Arthur feels better knowing that he can trust Gwen to get the job done for him.

He keeps a wary eye out for his father or the guards as he makes his way up to his chambers. Once safely inside, he starts grabbing clothes and tossing them onto his bed. He keeps his sword, as well as several daggers, in his room, so he carefully adds those to the pile. He’s just finishing up bundling everything when there’s a knock on the door. Arthur goes on high alert as he grips his bundle of supplies, ready to toss them under his bed.

“Yes?” He calls, body coiling up like a snake getting ready to strike.

“It’s Guinevere.” He hears through the wooden door, and his muscles relax significantly. He hurries across the room, opening the door and ushering her inside. He looks up and down the hallway for good measure, but there is no one else in sight. He pulls back into the room and securely shuts the door again.

“I have everything I could manage to grab. It’s only about a day and a half’s worst of food, but I figured it was better than nothing.” She says, holding out the expertly wrapped bundle held tightly in her hands. Arthur smiles gratefully as he takes it from her.

“Wonderful, Guinevere, thank you so much.” He says sincerely, moving back to his bedside to carefully place the bundle of food inside his bag with his other supplies.

“When do you need the horses ready, Sire?” She asks.

“Sundown.” Arthur replies. “I very much doubt even I would be able to get Merlin out before then.” Gwen nods, and readies to leave, but Arthur calls for her to stop. When she looks back at him, he settles his best _‘I am your prince, you will obey me’_ look her way. “If at any point you get caught helping me, tell them I made you do it, and you had no choice. I will not allow you to suffer from my reckless choices.”

For a tense moment, Gwen glares back at him, stubborn set to her shoulders. At last, however, she sags a little in defeat and nods heavily. Then, she’s gone and Arthur is alone. He takes a deep breath to help settle his racing heart as he thinks over what he needs to do next. Gaius.

Sneaking down to the Court Physician’s chambers is easy enough, and he slips inside without knocking. To his surprise, Gaius is sitting at his workbench, already looking at him with raised eyebrows. Almost like he was waiting for him to arrive.

“Sire, what can I do for you?” He asks. Arthur chews on his lip for a moment before stepping further inside.

“I’m about to do something potentially very stupid, but I need your help to do so.” He hedges. Gaius lifts his eyebrows higher.

“And what would that be?” He presses. Arthur grimaces.

“I’m going behind my father’s back to break Merlin out, and we’re going to flee Camelot until we can find a way to clear his name.” Arthur rushes out, suddenly less sure of his plan now that he’s voicing it out loud to someone older than himself.

“Ah.” Gaius nods, like he hears plans like this on a regular basis. “And what do you need from me?” He asks.

“I need whatever basic remedies you can think of that we might need while we’re on the run.” He replies. “We have no idea what we might be facing, so we need to be prepared for anything.” Gaius nods, already moving to his shelves.

“I will see what I can do. This may take some time, however, so why don’t you start by packing what you can of Merlin’s things?” He suggests, gesturing to Merlin’s door. Arthur nods, and makes his way closer, pausing for only a moment before entering. He takes one step inside, but that’s as far as he makes it before his brain stutters to a halt. Something about being here is reminding Arthur fiercely that Merlin isn’t, and that if he’s not successful, he never will be again.

Shaking himself off as best he can, he moves his feet further into the room and starts pulling open doors and drawers to grab whatever essentials he can find. Once he’s feeling satisfied, he pulls the bag up over his shoulder and leaves. Something about Merlin’s room is making his skin tingle.

Gaius is busy, rushing about as Arthur reappears. “When trying to clear Merlin’s name, I suggest you look into the supposed witness to this magic.” He says without looking up from his work.

“You think she was lying?” Arthur asks, eyebrows raised. Gaius spares him a quick glance.

“I can almost guarantee she was lying. Neither Merlin nor I have ever seen her inside these walls before. It seems a little suspicious to me that a new maid shows up on the same day that Merlin gets wrongly accused of using magic.” He replies. Arthur purses his lips.

“I’ll definitely look into it. Thank you, Gaius.” He replies, stepping forward as Gaius starts packaging up the few bottled remedies carefully.

“In the meantime, I suggest you be careful, Arthur.” Gaius says as he hands the delicate package over to him. “Whoever wanted Merlin out of the way certainly does not wish him, or you, any good will. If you manage to safely get Merlin out of Camelot, you will certainly have your father’s knights after you, but you could very possibly have this new mystery enemy after you, too.”

Arthur nods solemnly. “Thank you, Gaius. Truly. I promise that I will be careful, and I promise that I will bring Merlin back to you. I will not let any harm come to him.” Arthur says as he looks the physician in the eyes.

“Good luck.” Gaius simply says, and then Arthur is carefully slipping out of his chambers, and making his way back to his own. His heart is thudding in his chest as he takes hurried steps through the castle. Being caught with packed bags will rise unwanted suspicions, and could alert his father as to what he plans to do. He doesn’t breath easy until he’s safely back in his chambers, and all their packed bags are stored safely out of sight. Now, he just has to wait for nightfall.

He’s settled by his window, looking down at the courtyard below, when he hears his door open. He looks over and sees his father stride in, closing the door behind him. Arthur’s blood starts a slow boil. He can’t remember ever being this angry with the king.

“Look, Arthur,” he starts, “I know that this isn’t easy for you. I know that, for whatever reason, you and your servant have become quite close, but he is just a servant, and the laws must be maintained. We cannot let him become an example of our leniency, or magic will overrun our streets and threaten us all. Surely you can see this.”

Arthur gets to his feet and approaches his father. “No.” He says plainly once their face to face. “I really don’t see reason behind sentencing a good man to death. He was never even given the opportunity to defend himself.” He adds heatedly. Uther frowns.

“Arthur, we had an eye witness. What would that servant girl have possibly gained by lying to the court about the boy?” Uther argues in a careless voice. He didn’t care about Merlin, that much was obvious.

“I don’t know.” Arthur grinds out from between gritted teeth. “I just don’t see why we are so quick to condemn people before we get the full story. You are so blinded by your hatred for magic that you refuse to see reason. You see criminals where there are only innocent men.” He argues further. By now, Uther’s expression has grown stormy.

“I have heard enough, Arthur. The boy is to be executed, so the sooner you accept it, the easier it will be for you.” Uther’s stony tone makes Arthur’s temper flare.

“He has a name!” He yells. “Stop calling him _boy_.” He continues, outraged.

“You will watch your tongue. Do not think that just because you are my son that you are allowed to disrespect me in this manner. I am still your king, and you are still to obey me.” Uther warns him, finger pointed at his chest. He turns to go, but pauses at the door, hand on the handle.

“Oh, and Arthur,” he looks over his shoulder, “I sincerely hope that you are so passionate about this because you feel some kind of loyalty toward the boy. If it were anything else, I will make sure that he doesn’t make it to sunrise.” With that, he’s gone and Arthur is once again alone, feeling very much like he’s just been slapped across the face. He stares at his firmly closed door in a daze. He has to take several deep breaths to try and calm his nerves.

A glance outside the window tells him that the sun is now going down. He has about an hour before he has to make his move. He sets his jaw and moves back over to where he has hidden his bags. Pulling them out, he slings one over each shoulder and crosses to the door. Opening it slowly, he peeks out to see if the coast is clear. He slips out when he sees that it is.

With light footsteps, he makes his way through the various hallways, ducking into doorways and alcoves to avoid any guards and maids who are wandering the halls. He slowly makes his way downward, intent on getting to the stables to pass the bags over to Gwen. He’ll have an easier time getting Merlin out if their supples are with the horses already.

At long last, he finally slips outside into the quickly fading light and hurries across the courtyard to the stables. To his relief, Gwen is already there, putting the finishing touches to his and Merlin’s usual mounts.

“Strap these to the horses.” He says as he passes the bags over. “That one has my spare weapons, so put that one on mine.” He gestures to the bag in Gwen’s right hand. She nods and moves to do as she’s told. Arthur takes a look back outside, and sees that darkness is quickly approaching. His blood is buzzing with the same energy that he feels before a tournament or a battle.

“Arthur.” Gwen says from behind him. He looks over his shoulder to find her standing there, both horses ready to go.

“Yes?” He asks.

“Good luck.” She says, giving him an uneasy smile. He gives her a tense nod.

“Thank you.” He says, then he steps back out into the night. He can hear the clatter of hooves on stone behind him as he makes his way back to the castle. He strides back up the steps and inside as silently as he can. He double checks that his keys are still there at his hip, then heads down towards where Merlin is being kept.

The voices of the guards grows louder the closer he gets, and he can pick out at least three distinct voices. He pulls the little smoke bomb that Merlin had once made for him out of his pocket and holds it carefully in his hand. He approaches slowly, slinking down the stairs on silent feet. He glances over the edge, and sees the guards sitting at the table and eating the dinner that had been brought down to them earlier.

Leaning back against the wall, out of sight, Arthur takes a moment to breathe and settle his mind. He goes over his plan one more time, before sending out a silent prayer that it works. This has to work. Pulling his sword out, he presses the tip against the bomb. Once punctured, everything will start. He counts to three, then pushes. His sword presses through the outer shell easily. He pulls it out, then tosses it over the edge, smoke already spilling from it.

He’s already racing down the last remaining stairs as the startled shouts of the guards reach his ears. He makes quick work of knocking them out as they stumble blindly through the thick smoke. He then goes further, moving toward Merlin’s cell. He grabs his keys and unlocks it quickly, making sure to slip them back onto his belt.

“Merlin, let’s go.” He whisper-yells, holding out a hand. Merlin’s thin one slips into his grip, and he tightens his fingers around it before pulling him out of the cell. Step one is complete. Now all he has to do is get them out of the castle in one piece.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur’s hand is heavy in his, a solid weight that is both grounding and terrifying. They carefully pick their way around the prone guards, Merlin _may_ have tread on a few fingers thanks to the smoke, and start up the steps. Arthur keeps them close to the wall, pausing to look around each corner as it comes up. Merlin is still feeling a little too overwhelmed to truly make any comments.

“Okay, this is where things are going to get interesting.” Arthur murmurs, pulling Merlin close to him as he pauses outside the door to the main floor of the castle. He peeks through the doorway, quickly ducking back when two guards come around the corner at the far end. The pair of them stay quiet and tense as they listen to the guards get closer. Thankfully, they pass by, and are followed by silence. When Arthur peeks again, there is no one in sight.

“Let’s go, and stay close.” He says quietly before moving through the door. Merlin follows, staying as close as he feels is comfortable for the prince. They only get a few feet down the hall before they both hear the sounds of approaching footsteps. Glancing around, Arthur spots a sunken doorway, and pulls Merlin with him. Pressing close together, they wait for whoever it is to pass. Merlin has to force himself not to focus on the heat he can feel radiating off of Arthur’s body.

A maid passes by, unawares of the two men hiding from view. They wait until they can no longer hear her before stepping out of their hideout. With bated breath, they continue on their journey. Merlin is acutely aware that they are steadily running out of time. It won’t be long before those guards below either wake up or are found. Either option spells nothing but trouble.

They make it to the first corner with no more interruptions, but have to duck behind a tapestry to avoid detection as another pair of guards appear. Merlin winces as Arthur steps on his foot. He gets an apologetic look as the guards pass them by. Arthur once again looks out to see if they’re clear to keep going. He must be satisfied because he’s gripping Merlin’s wrist and tugging him along behind him. Merlin has to bite his tongue to stop himself from pointing out that he’s fully capable of walking, and following, on his own.

They turn the corner and hurry down the hall as fast as they can go without making too much noise and drawing attention to themselves. The area is suspiciously void of other people, and Merlin is starting to get a tingle up the back of his neck just as the warning bell sounds. Arthur curses violently under his breath.

“We have to move.” He says, breaking into a run. “I know a way out that most of the guards don’t. Morgana and I used to use it all the time when we were little to get away from the maids.” He explains as he pulls Merlin along. He starts around a corner, but promptly skids to a halt, scrambling backwards and slamming into Merlin. They both nearly go over, but Arthur manages to get his balance, thanks to a hand on the wall, and he steadies Merlin.

“Guards. Lots of them. Go back that way.” They turn to run back the way they had come, but hear multiple sets of footsteps approaching from that direction as well. Arthur curses under his breath again.

“In here.” Merlin says, pulling open the door to a cramped linen closet. Arthur didn’t even know it existed. He groans as he squeezes inside, the two pressed together snugly in order to fit. They keep absolutely silent as they listen to the men outside talking, comparing plans on where to search, and then finally leaving. Arthur counts to three out loud before gingerly opening the door.

“Let’s go.” He whispers. Merlin feels like he can actually breathe again once the prince isn’t pressed flush against him. He once again obediently trails after him as Arthur hurries back to the corner. He takes a look, then shoots Merlin a look over his shoulder.

“We’re clear, but we have to most fast. I don’t know how long it’ll last. We’re aiming for the section of wall behind the knight statue. It’s a secret doorway. The passage there will lead us down and out of the castle. If I remember correctly it comes out in the stables, which could be problematic if my father is organizing the knights to ride out after us, well _you_ , but we’ll deal with that when the time comes.”

Merlin gives a jerky nod to show that he understands, then Arthur is once again pulling him around the corner. They both sprint down the hall, heading for the statue. The far off sound of feet is quickly gaining in volume as Arthur skitters to a stop beside the stone knight. He manoeuvres himself behind, then starts to press firmly on the wall. Merlin watches with growing dread as nothing happens.

“Uhm, Arthur? You might want to hurry up.” Merlin says.

“I’m trying.” Arthur replies. He continues to feel along the wall, but still nothing happens.

“Well, try a little harder then!” Merlin hurries. Arthur shoots him a scowl over his shoulder.

“I haven’t come this way in over ten years, Merlin. I don’t exactly remember what part of the wall you have to push to open the door.” He snaps. The sounds of the approaching guards is getting closer.

“Arthur!” Merlin urges, starting to get a little panicky.

“Dammit, Merlin, I’m doing my best!” He growls, shoving roughly at the wall. Unfortunately, at that moment, the wall opens and he goes tumbling through the opening. Merlin snorts out a laugh and hurries to follow behind him. It dawns on him that they don’t have a torch for light just as he’s pushing the door closed.

“A light would have been nice.” Merlin comments, smiling in the pitch black as he hears Arthur picking himself up off the ground.

“Shut up, Merlin.” He grumbles. “I got us here, didn’t I? I’m pretty sure the passage is flat all the way anyway. Nothing to trip over whatsoever.” He tells him as he takes a few steps forward. It doesn’t take many before he’s suddenly tumbling down the short flight of stairs that he had evidently forgotten about. He lets out an undignified yelp which makes Merlin snort out another laugh.

“Are you all right?” He calls out, having heard Arthur fall, but not seeing or knowing why.

“Yes.” Arthur groans. “Be careful of those steps, though.” He warns, and Merlin can practically hear the petulant pout that is no doubt on his face.

“Right. Thanks for the heads up. I’d hate to end up flat on my back like you did.” Merlin replies, fighting back his laughter. He edges forward carefully, feeling the ground before fully putting his weight on his foot. He manoeuvres down the steps slowly, hands out in front of him to prevent himself from running into Arthur at the bottom. He stops as his hands land squarely on the prince’s chest. He’s suddenly grateful for the darkness that covers his burning cheeks.

Arthur clears his throat roughly. “Right. The _rest_ of the way should be flat, but be careful. Like I said, it’s been a while since I’ve been down here.” Merlin nods, despite the fact that Arthur can’t see him. “And stay close. The last thing we need is to get separated.” He adds before starting to pick his way down the passageway.

The sounds from the castle behind them gradually taper off until the only things they can hear are their footsteps and their breathing. The sounds seem to reverberate off the walls, echoing back to them louder than they actually are. Merlin is starting to get antsy, feeling like he’s being trapped.

“How long is this secret passageway, anyway?” He finally asks, keeping his voice down to a whisper. Arthur sighs heavily ahead of him.

“I don’t remember.” He replies shortly. What part of _‘I haven’t been here in a while’_ is escaping your understanding?” He asks, tone snarky. Merlin scowls in the direction of his voice.

“Prat.” He mutters under his breath.

“I heard that, _Merlin_.” Arthur grumbles. “You should be nicer to me, you know. I am saving your life.” He adds pointedly. Merlin keeps his mouth shut, considering that what the prince said is true. He is risking his own life to save Merlin’s. Not for the first time, Merlin finds himself wondering why. Why risk so much to save the life of a lowly servant.

“Why are you saving me, anyway?” He finally blurts out, unable to resist any further.

“Because I—“ Arthur starts but quickly cuts himself off. He hears him sigh heavily. “Because you’re my friend, and I believe that you are innocent.” Merlin wants to argue that he has let other innocent people die because of his father, but he doesn’t get the chance.

“Shh.” Arthur whispers, suddenly stopping. Merlin walks into his back, but Arthur doesn’t comment. Above them, they can hear the sound of hooves. “We’re here.” Arthur adds, confirming Merlin’s thoughts. Slowly, they inch forward, each step they take bringing a small square outline of light closer. Apparently, the way out of the tunnel and into the stables is through the stable floor. So far, they can’t make out the sounds of men getting horses ready, but neither one knows how long that luck will hold for.

“We’re going to have to do this fast.” Arthur whispers as they stop directly below the hatch above them. “The guards are no doubt already out of the castle as they search for us, so I hope you’re good at avoiding being caught.” Reaching up, Arthur places his hands on either side of the trap door, and pushes. Slowly, he lifts the piece of floor up, until he can stand on his tip toes and peek out. He looks at Merlin and nods silently. They’re good for now. He pushes the hatch open all the way, then grabs hold of the edge and heaves himself out. Merlin follows.

A few of the horses look at them with interest, but none of them make any noise. The straw below their feet makes they footsteps silent as they creep toward the stables main doors. Once again, Arthur takes point, and peeks out into the darkness outside. Pulling back, he looks at Merlin.

“As I suspected, there are already groups of guards searching the grounds. We need to go out the back door of the stables and stick to the shadows as much as we can.” He orders, placing a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and pushing slightly, guiding him back into the barn. Merlin follows the gesture, moving further into the building, aiming for the smaller door at the back. He reaches it first, and looks out as he cracks the door open, ignoring Arthur’s rather indignant huff behind him.

“We’re all clear.” He says before pushing the door open further and slipping outside. He hears Arthur rush to follow him.

“Gwen has the horses ready, and they should be waiting for us just outside the citadel.” Arthur says quietly, once again pushing into the lead. “We don’t have far to go, but it’s far enough with guards on our tail. Keep your head down, and only move when I say so.” He instructs before moving off down the alleyway. Merlin rolls his eyes, but follows all the same. This isn’t his first time running around the castle grounds while avoiding being caught.

They slip through the shadows as carefully as they can, pausing every now and then to check their surroundings. The going is slow, as they often have to duck into doorways, or run around corners to avoid the groups of armed guards out looking for them.

Arthur curses under his breath. “At this rate it’ll be dawn before we reach the horses.” He complains bitterly as they once again squeeze into a doorway together. Merlin keeps his mouth shut as Arthur’s elbow digs harshly into his ribs by accident. Or, he _thinks_ it’san accident, anyway.

“They probably have very exit to the Lower Town blocked by now.” Merlin adds unhelpfully. He gets a glare in return. “What? I know you’ve been thinking it, too. It might come down to a fight. Or,” Merlin pauses, heart suddenly in his throat, “you just give me up and you won’t be in any more trouble than you already are.”

“No.” Arthur replies vehemently. “That is not an option, so stop suggesting it. Stop even thinking about it. I’m not leaving you to die, and that’s final. Now let’s go.” He grabs Merlin’s sleeve and hauls him out of the doorway, following after guards that had just gone by. Merlin watches the back of the prince’s head with growing unease. Something bad was going to happen, he could just feel it in his bones. Sure enough, they haven’t gone more than a few metres before he hears the shout behind them.

“There they are!” Arthur looks back, eyes wide.

“Run, Merlin!” Arthur cries, breaking into another sprint and heading for the gates. Merlin follows beside him, hoping they get there before the gates close.

“Close the gates!” The same guard behind them yells, and Merlin pushes his body to go faster. They round the corner, the gate looming up ahead, and he feels a spike of fear in his heart as he sees it slowly going down.

“Just run and dive!” Arthur yells beside him, then proceeds to do exactly that. Not being weighed down by unwieldy armour allows them to dodge the guards at the gate, managing to dive into the dirt and roll under the closing gate at the last second. Arthur gracefully rolls back up into his feet, but Merlin has to struggle back upright.

“He has the prince!” Another guard yells. “After them, quickly!” This time, Merlin grabs Arthur and pulls him away, wanting the guards to continue to believe that he had snagged the prince against his will on the way out of the castle. The more trouble he can keep Arthur out of, the better.

They make their way off the main road, once again ducking between buildings. “Where did Gwen say she was again?” Merlin pants, almost out of breath. Arthur gestures up the path.

“Just up ahead. We should be there in a minute.” Arthur replies, sounding infuriatingly much more composed. Merlin nods and peels his back off the building behind him.

“Let’s go then. We’re running out of time. They know you’re with me now.” Merlin says, carefully stepping out of their shelter and continuing on their escape. Arthur appears beside him, jaw set almost angrily.

“Yes, they do, and thanks to you, they now have it in their heads that I’m here against my will. If we make it out of this alive, my father might just have you executed for kidnapping the Crown Prince instead.” He growls. Merlin can feel the frustration pouring off of him in waves, but can’t seem to muster up any regrets for his actions. He doesn’t voice his thoughts though, just shrugs and follows as Arthur leads them to Gwen.

“Merlin!” She cries with relief, tears in her eyes as she throws her arms around him in a hug. He happily hugs her back. “I’m so glad you’re okay. So far, anyway.” She says as they break apart.

“Thank you.” Merlin replies. “And thanks for doing your part in helping me escape. God knows that Arthur needs all the help he can get.” He jokes. Arthur glares and punches him in the arm. Merlin has to force himself not to wince.

“Very funny.” Arthur grumbles. “Maybe I _should_ leave you here.” He adds. This gets him a very unimpressed look from both Gwen and Merlin. “All right, all right. I’m kidding. We need to go.” He adds hastily, grabbing the reins for the two horses. Gwen nods, stepping back as the two men swing up into the saddle, settling on their mounts before looking down at her. She looks up at them with a tense smile.

“Thank you for everything, Guinevere.” Arthur says solemnly. “If anyone should question you about this, pretend you had no part.” Gwen nods.

“Thank you, Gwen.” Merlin says, giving her one last grateful smile.

“Good luck.” She waves, taking another step back as they kick their horses forward. When Merlin glances back, she’s no where in sight.

“We need to get to the forest.” Arthur says. “We’ll have better luck staying out of sight there.” Merlin nods and urges his horse faster. The two of them race through the Lower Town streets, leaving people staring after them as they go by. They can hear the guards, both on foot and now mounted, following after them. Merlin’s entire body is buzzing and trembling with nerves as they get closer to the edge of Camelot. They are by no means free yet, but it will be infinitely easier to avoid capture once they are out of the city.

Merlin doesn’t start to breathe easier until they leave the houses behind them and are truly on their way toward the tree line. Their head start has given them enough of an advantage that the sounds of their pursuers have faded slightly. They are still not safe, and until they can prove Merlin’s innocence they never really will be, but for the first time since breaking out of his cell, Merlin thinks they may just pull this off. A glance at Arthur beside him reveals that the prince feels about the same way.

They slow to a brisk trot once they hit the trees, not wanting to potentially hurt the horses, but also having enough faith in the distance between them and Camelot to relax, if even only slightly. They both stay silent, too lost in their respective thoughts to even try to speak to one another. Merlin is focused on the new maid that had spoken against him in front of the whole court. _Who was she? What did she want? Who did she work for? Did she have magic herself? How did she know that Merlin had magic?_ He can feel a dull throb already starting in his head.

“We should go a little farther before we stop to make camp.” Arthur says. “I don’t want to risk getting caught now. I know these trees better than anyone, so I should be able to get us to a place where we can be safe for the night.” Merlin just nods agreeably, head still swimming a little too much to verbally reply. “Merlin, are you okay?”

Merlin looks up at the question, meeting Arthur’s eyes. “Yes, I’m fine. Just... a lot has happened and I guess I’m still processing.” Arthur looks at him shrewdly before nodding. “Thank you, Arthur. For saving my life.” Arthur looks at him again, face open and vulnerable.

“You’ve done the same for me in the past.” And that’s all that’s said on the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

They ride for another couple hours, weaving in and out of the trees to make their trail as difficult as possible to follow. Arthur knows that Merlin must be getting tired and anxious to settle down, but he also knows the knights. He knows that they are unlikely to rest until they have caught their prey. Either that or until they absolutely have to stop to rest. Arthur intends to make them choose the latter option.

Merlin has been suspiciously quiet, and Arthur is worried about him. He’s very rarely ever seen his servant not babbling incessantly and cheerily about something, so the silence is unnerving. However, all his attempts at conversation have been unequivocally shot down, and he’s running out of ideas. He could always order Merlin to tell him what’s wrong, but he knows it probably won’t help all that much, seeing as Merlin is notorious for never doing as he’s told.

“Just a little farther and we can stop.” He promises, hoping to get some kind of reaction. Merlin merely looks over at him and nods wearily. Arthur can’t quite shake the feeling that perhaps Merlin is hiding something from him. This thought doesn’t sit well with him. For some reason, yet unknown to him, he wants to be the one person that Merlin never lies to. He wants Merlin to feel safe enough with him to trust him with even his deepest, and maybe even darkest, secrets. This sudden thought, and accompanying overwhelming feeling, is more than a little daunting.

“Merlin, you know you can trust me, right?” He asks as unimposingly as possible. Merlin gives him a funny look.

“Seeing as you just disobeyed you’re father to save me from being executed, I’d say yes.” He replies, his tone asking the unspoken question of _‘why?’_.

“So, if something were bothering you, you know that you could tell me, no matter what it is?” He adds. Now Merlin is staring at him, openly confused, like he has three heads.

“Okay, what is it?” He finally asks, and for a moment, Arthur is too caught off guard to even reply.

Finally, he splutters, “I could ask you the same question! You’ve barely spoken a word over the last two hours, and normally I can’t get you to _stop_ talking!” Merlin watches him uncertainly for a moment.

“I guess I just have a lot on my mind.” He says evasively. Arthur has to control the urge to grab him and shake him.

“Yes, I’ve gathered that much. I just want to know what!” He cries exasperatedly. Merlin frowns, his nose wrinkling slightly in confusion. A small part of Arthur’s brain reminds him how cute his servant looks like that. He pushes it aside, as he always does, but it’s getting harder to ignore.

“Why do you care so much?” Merlin asks suspiciously. Arthur grits his teeth, letting go of the reins with one hand to rub his face. Huffing out a sigh, he takes his reins back up and looks away from the other man.

“You know what? Never mind. I don’t care if something is bothering you. Continue suffering in silence alone.” He snaps. He has never met another human being in the world that can shift his moods as quickly as Merlin can.

“No.” Merlin argues, making Arthur look back at him. “You want to know what’s on my mind, then I deserve to know why.” Arthur briefly wonders which parent is responsible for Merlin’s stubborn streak.

“Fine.” He says, with no small amount of irritation. “You’re my friend, and I care about you.” He says. Merlin just looks at him, completely unimpressed. Arthur doesn’t understand why he deserves that particular look.

“The knights are your friends. I don’t see you ever trying to have heart to hearts with them.” Merlin points out, making Arthur scowl ferociously.

“Don’t me such a girl, Merlin. Never mind.” He kicks his horse faster, speeding up to put some distance between them. Merlin easily catches up, much to Arthur’s annoyance.

“Arthur.” He says simply. He only says the one word, but Arthur can hear all of Merlin’s questions hidden in it. Finally, he sighs.

“Is it really so difficult to believe that I care about you?” He asks in a quiet voice. He glances at Merlin beside him, but his face is unreadable. “I know you’re technically just my servant but... you’re important to me, Merlin. I need you to believe that.” Merlin studies his face for a moment before nodding gravely.

“I do.” Is all he says. Arthur feels a flicker of frustration at Merlin’s apparent reluctance to just talk to him. “When I’m ready to tell you, Arthur, I will. I promise.” He adds sincerely. Arthur has a feeling that, that is as good as he is going to get.

“Okay.” He backs down, surprising even himself. “In the meantime, we have to figure out how to convince the knights and my father that you’re innocent.” He hurries to add, not wanting to dwell on the fact that he just let his manservant win an argument. Merlin, to his credit, only smiles softly, letting the prince move on as he wishes.

“I think that woman was working for someone, I just don’t know who or why. I also don’t know if whoever it is, is ultimately after me or after you. You would make more sense.”

Arthur nods in agreement. “Gaius did mention her when I went to see him earlier. He said neither of you had ever seen her before. Come to think of it, neither have I.” He receives a shocked look at this statement. “What? Just because my father doesn’t know who works in the castle doesn’t mean I don’t. I may not know them personally, but I like to think that I at least know their faces, if not all their names.” He adds indignantly.

Merlin opens his mouth to reply, but can’t seem to think of anything, so he shuts it again and settles for giving the prince a soft smile instead. The look makes Arthur’s skin crawl in an oddly pleasant way.

“Stop looking at me like that.” He grumbles half-heartedly. Merlin just shakes his head gently and looks away. They continue on, once again in silence, but this time it isn’t as stifling. This time, Arthur is able to breathe properly despite Merlin’s utter lack of word vomit. Something has eased inside his gut, some previous worry has settled. Merlin is mostly okay, and he’s promised to talk to him once he’s ready. He supposes he can live with that. At least he knows now that, for the most part, Merlin trusts him.

Eventually, near a rocky outcropping, Arthur pulls up. “This should be okay. The rocks will provide us with some cover, but I think we’re safe enough for now. We’ll have to move at first light, though.”

“So we only have a few hours to try to get some rest before we have to be on the move again. Perfect.” Merlin says, voiced tinged with exhaustion.

“If we didn’t have Camelot’s best after us, I would let us rest longer.” Arthur says in lieu of an apology. Merlin nods in understanding, sliding down to the ground heavily. He immediately starts loosening his horse’s tack. Arthur jumps off too, and does the same. Before too long, both horses are tied securely to a tree nearby, loose enough that they can graze. Merlin is busy setting out the bedrolls as Arthur fights with starting a fire.

“Here, let me.” Comes Merlin’s voice suddenly beside him. Hesitant hands reach out to pull the flint from Arthur’s hands. He shivers slightly as Merlin’s skin brushes over his own. He struggles to push the feelings aside this time. He watches Merlin’s face as his servant makes quick work of the fire. He smiles apologetically as he hands Arthur’s tools back to him. Then he’s gone.

“Where are you going?” He calls after Merlin’s retreating back.

“To get more firewood!” Merlin calls back. Arthur feels a sudden stab of fear at the thought of Merlin going off alone. He scrambles to his feet, hurrying after his servant.

“Let me do that.” He says once he’s caught up, stopping Merlin with a gentle touch to his elbow. “We have no idea what could be out there. I can protect myself.” He adds hastily when he’s met with Merlin’s questioning look.

“I’m fully capable of protecting myself, too.” He argues. Arthur stands his ground.

“Well, I can protect myself better. Stay with the fire.” He orders, grabbing Merlin’s wrist and pulling. Merlin frowns for a minute, looking for all the world like he’s going to argue further, but finally relents.

“Okay, fine.” He says, before obediently turning back and returning to their camp. Arthur hurries through his task, intent on getting back to him. He doesn’t like the thought of leaving Merlin all alone. For whatever reason, it isn’t sitting well in his stomach.

He’s half expecting Merlin to call out for help, so when he returns, arms laden down with firewood, to find Merlin still there and perfectly fine, he almost sags to his knees with relief. Merlin lifts his now familiar confused face up to look at him as he approaches. He looks like he wants to question Arthur’s actions, but stays blessedly silent about it.

“I got out some of the food that I’m assuming Gwen packed for us.” He says instead, gesturing to some meat, cheese, and bread placed out on a cloth beside him. Arthur feels his heart constrict in his chest.

“Thank you.” He practically has to choke out, and Merlin once again looks at him quizzically.

“Is everything okay?” He asks. “You’re acting rather... strange.” He adds on, half rising to his feet. Arthur clears his throat and waves him off.

“I’m fine.” He replies, making sure that his voice sounds stronger and more steady than he’s actually feeling.

“All right.” Merlin says, but he doesn’t sound convinced. “Well, put that down and come eat. The sooner you’re done, the sooner we can try to get some sleep.” He says. Arthur’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

“Be careful how you talk to me, Merlin. I’m still a prince, and I’m still technically your boss.” He warns jokingly as he does as Merlin told him to. He piles the firewood in his arms down near the flames, but far enough away that they won’t accidentally catch fire. It’s not until he’s settled down beside Merlin that he fully realizes how hungry and exhausted he really is.

He eats in silence, vaguely aware of Merlin watching him, but he doesn’t meet his eyes. Honestly, he’s a bit afraid of what he’d find there if he did. Would they give Merlin away, showing that maybe he returns Arthur’s feelings? Or would they only show respect and loyalty to his prince? Arthur doesn’t give himself the chance to find out which. As soon as he’s done eating, he gets up.

“We should try to get some rest.” He says, still refusing to actually look back at Merlin. He can feel the other man’s hesitance, and silently prays that Merlin doesn’t make any attempts at bringing up this steadily growing shift in their relationship.

“Yes, of course.” Merlin says softly, but Arthur still can’t seem to breathe properly. He sinks down onto the makeshift bed that Merlin had prepared for him, turning onto his side so he doesn’t have to watch his servant douse the fire and climb into his own temporary bed beside him, but a decent distance away. Neither one speaks again.

~~~

Merlin is already up by the time Arthur blinks awake the next morning. He feels that, by now, familiar prickle of annoyance under his skin that only Merlin ever seems to be able to bring on.

“Oh, morning.” Merlin says as Arthur sits up, blinking blearily. “I was just about to wake you. I have breakfast ready.” He announces as he spoons out gruel into the bowls that Gwen had managed to snag from the kitchen as well.

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” Arthur asks, voice still slightly slurred with sleep. Merlin snorts.

“You? You do know that you’re a right bear in the morning, right?” Merlin asks, voice teasing. “Why escape execution only to have you rip my head off anyway?” Arthur scowls and looks for something he can throw at him. He settles on a small rock. Merlin laughs as he dodges it easily, his carefree expression making Arthur’s stomach flip.

“You just proved my point, you know.” He says, smile evident even in his voice. Arthur is almost finding it contagious. “Now, come on, get up. Eat before it gets cold.” Merlin gestures to the bowl he has settled beside him as he starts to eat his own. Arthur groans as he slowly gets to his feet.

He sits down beside Merlin wordlessly, content to just eat in companionable silence. It’s not until he’s nearly finished that he starts to find his voice. He stalls for a bit, looking around their camp to see what still has to be done before they can leave. His bedroll needs to be packed away, but Merlin’s is already rolled up. Both horses are tacked and ready to go, they just need their stuff tied on.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Is all he can manage to say, despite wanting to say so much more. Merlin gives him a crooked grin.

“Did you just thank me for doing my job?” He asks cheekily. “Are you sure you haven’t hit your head at all?” He adds, waving his hand in front of Arthur’s face. Arthur scowls again, but he can’t help his smile slipping past his defences as he bats Merlin’s hand away. Merlin face lights up as he laughs, pulling his hand away before Arthur can make contact.

“We should really start getting ready to go.” He says, suddenly becoming serious. “I let you sleep for as long as I could, but I have a feeling the knights are probably already on their way.” Arthur opens his mouth to reply, but Merlin is already gathering their empty dishes and moving away. Arthur suddenly misses the playful atmosphere from a few seconds ago.

“Yes. You’re probably right.” He mutters, mildly distracted. He misses Merlin’s confused look shot his way as he moves back to where he slept to re-bundle his things. By the time he’s finished, Merlin once again appears beside him.

“Here, let me take that.” His things are pulled from his hands, and Arthur watches silently as Merlin takes it over to his horse. He continues to silently watch as he lashes it onto the back of the saddle. He’s suddenly overcome with a feeling of gratitude for Merlin that he has never felt before. It has him getting to his feet and following his over to the horses. Merlin glances up questioningly as Arthur approaches, so he plays it off by petting his horse’s side.

He wants to say something, but finds himself unable to think of any words. Something that has been happening with frustrating regulatory recently where his manservant is concerned. Merlin takes his silence as the green light to continue working, so once Arthur’s stuff is secured, he flits over to his own horse to do the same.

“You know, Merlin, I don’t often thank you for the work you do for me.” He finally says. Merlin gives him a cheeky smile.

“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever heard you thank anyone for anything, actually. Except maybe your father.” He comments. Arthur winces inwardly, knowing that Merlin is speaking the truth. He rarely ever says _‘thank you’_ to anyone.

“I mean it, Merlin.” He says sincerely. “I get that I can be...” He drags off, searching for the right words.

“A prat?” Merlin offers. Arthur just gives him an unimpressed look. “A dollophead? How about a royal pain in my ass?” He continues insulting him. Arthur rolls his eyes.

“No.” Arthur shoots him down. “I was going to say privileged.”

“Ah, that’s what I was going to say next.” Merlin cuts in.

“ _Merlin_.” Arthur groans in exasperation.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’ll stop. Carry on.” Merlin says, holding up his hands in defeat.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” he gives Merlin a rather pointed look, “I do realize that I can sometimes be difficult to deal with, but I recognize that you do work hard, and even though you can be the most utterly useless servant I’ve ever had, I still appreciate you. You have proven yourself loyal to Camelot, and to me, and I would give my life for you, just as I would my knights.”

He’s moved closer to Merlin throughout his speech, and he’s almost surprised that they’re only a couple of feet apart now. Merlin is staring at him with wonder in his eyes. Arthur feels somewhat guilty that Merlin should look so shocked at his words.

“Do you really mean that?” Merlin asks breathlessly. Arthur nods as he takes another step closer. He notes interestedly that Merlin’s cheeks have coloured a tasteful pink.

“Every word.” He cements his previous statement softly. “I would never lie to you about that.” Merlin continues to stare at him, mouth slightly agape, and Arthur chances another small step closer. Merlin exhales shakily, but doesn’t move away. Arthur isn’t sure if that’s because he doesn’t want to, or is simply unable to move at all at the moment. He’s sincerely hoping that it isn’t the latter.

He fully steps into Merlin’s space now, lifting a hand to brush the backs of his fingers gently over Merlin’s cheekbone. Merlin closes his eyes, leaning into the touch for a brief moment before reopening them and looking into Arthur’s eyes. Arthur slowly starts leaning in, eyes slipping down to Merlin’s mouth, when a sudden _snap_ in the forest jolts them apart.

“Aww, young love.” A woman’s voice says. Arthur whirls around to face it, finally spotting her as she steps out from behind a tree. It’s the same woman who accused Merlin of using magic. Arthur pulls his sword out from where he had replaced it on his waist.

“Who are you, and what do you want?” He demands, moving to fully cover Merlin behind him. The woman laughs, a soft, tinkering sound.

“You know, for the Crown Prince of Camelot, you really aren’t that bright.” She sneers. “Who I am doesn’t matter, but I thought what I wanted was quite obvious. I want you, Arthur Pendragon, dead at my feet.”


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin huffs in frustration as Arthur continues to move to cover him. It’s not _him_ that this woman wants dead. If anyone should be protected right now, it’s Arthur, not himself. He catches the woman looking at him with interest in her eyes, and he feels a very unpleasant tingle down his spine.

“You know, when I set Merlin up to get executed, I expected someone to try to save him. Maybe that handmaiden Gwen, or perhaps even one of the knights. I know Sir Leon has a soft spot for him.” The woman says suddenly. Her eyes flick over to Arthur. “But I have to admit that you have surprised me. I never, in a million years, imagined the prince himself risking life and limb for a servant boy.”

Merlin tenses as she steps closer, and he finally elbows Arthur aside so they are standing side by side. Arthur shoots him an annoyed look that Merlin chooses to ignore. He’s too busy studying this woman who wanted him dead, or at least out of the way. She’s wearing typical chainmail tunic and armour, but instead of glossy silver, it’s brushed black.

“Why did you try to have me killed anyway?” Merlin asks. “I thought it was Arthur you wanted?” Her eyes once again shift to him, and he fights the urge to squirm under her gaze.

“Merlin, stay out of this.” Arthur whispers harshly to him, but he doesn’t react to his words. Neither does the mysterious woman standing across their camp.

She studies him calculatedly for another moment before answering. “When I was hired to kill the prince, I was warned about previous failed attempts. Apparently the prince had a great protector that no one seemed to be able to pick out beforehand. There were wild tales being tossed about, and the one constant was his new manservant.” She says, venturing a few steps closer. Arthur moves to take a step toward her, but Merlin quickly wraps his fingers around his wrist to stop him. A dead Arthur did him no good.

“When I first showed up in Camelot,” she continues, “I naturally sought you out. I wanted to study you, figure out how to dispose of you so you wouldn’t ruin my plans. Originally, I didn’t believe the stories. You seemed, at best, inept at your job, but I also noticed that you rarely were not too far away from the prince’s side. Failed assassination attempts spoke for themselves, so I knew that to be successful, I had to remove you from the equation. I figured one little lie would be enough to have Uther swinging the axe himself. Turns out I was wrong, and I’ll just have to kill you both myself.”

Merlins heart is racing. He isn’t going to underestimate this woman. He would he foolish to do so. Unfortunately, he had no weapon of his own for which to protect Arthur through conventional means. He only had his magic, and it still didn’t feel like the right time to show Arthur what he had been doing since they met: saving his hide with magic.

“Leave Merlin out of this. It’s me you want.” Arthur says valiantly. The woman snorts.

“And leave a witness? Like I said, for the Crown Prince of Camelot, you really aren’t that bright.” Reaching behind her, she pulls two swords out from where they were sheathed on her back.

“Merlin, for God sake, stay behind me.” Arthur growls, once again manhandling him out of danger. Merlin can feel his magic prickle under his skin in annoyance.

“So brave and chivalrous.” The woman coos as she advances. “Too bad it isn’t going to save your miserable life.” She swings her right sword around and Arthur lifts his to block. He shifts backwards a few steps to block the left sword as it arcs out toward him. Merlin scrambles forward to help, _somehow_ , but Arthur snarls something at him that he doesn’t quite catch, and shoves him away. Merlin stumbles backwards, foot catching on a root, and plummets to the ground. His teeth clack together uncomfortably.

Arthur, though at a disadvantage with no armour and only one sword, is proving his skills as the best swordsmen in Camelot. He continues to parry every attack his would-be assassin throws at him, but Merlin fears it will only last for so long. He looks around desperately for some weapon he could use to help, but finds nothing. His only hope is to get one of the woman’s swords away from her. She’s too skilled a fighter to be able to wrestle it from her grasp, which means he’ll have to discreetly use magic to accomplish it. As usual.

The pair are fighting close together, somehow moving around the trees and roots with ease. Merlin studies the ground and trees around them to find something he can inconspicuously move that will trip her up long enough to steal a sword, but have no ill effect on Arthur in the process. His heart is in his throat watching the two fight viciously, until he finally sees it.

Focusing on the fallen branch, he shifts it under her feet at the last moment. As she steps back, it trips her up, and by the time her one hand is flying out to balance herself, Merlin is racing toward her. She grunts as he elbows her exposed ribcage, but doesn’t lose her balance, or let Arthur get a hit in. She does, however, loosen her grip on her left hand sword just enough that Merlin can pry it from her fingers. He staggers a couple of steps to regain his balance before spinning to face her, sword aloft.

“Well done.” She spits venomously. “I’m still going to take your head off.”

Arthur spares Merlin an icy glare. “I told you to stay out of this!” He yells, once again blocking a well aimed swipe.

“And not get the satisfaction of saving Your Royal Highness again?” Merlin yells back, moving forward to swing his own sword. The woman, in an amazing feat of agility, blocks Arthur’s next swing, then twists to easily parry Merlin’s. He catches sight of Arthur’s scowling face over the woman’s shoulder and smiles brightly. It quickly falls from his face as the woman rounds on him and swings harshly. He barely manages to block and shift her blade away, and the shockwave from the hit runs through the sword and up into his arms.

She once again twists away to go after Arthur, just as fiercely as she had swung at Merlin. It seemed that even with only one sword, whoever this was, was a deadly opponent. If she was an assassin for hire, she no doubt had managed to kill many people, honing her skills as a fighter along the way.

Merlin hurries forward, sword raised, as she pushes Arthur backward. He’s still expertly blocking every hit, but she isn’t letting him get any of his own in. That sinking feeling once again settles in Merlin’s stomach. She blocks his next hit without even looking at him, but at least that gives Arthur the chance to try to get one of his own thrusts in. Shoving Merlin back, she arcs out her sword and stops him at the last second.

“Just give up, prince. You’ll never beat me. Not even the both of you can.” She sneers. Arthur grits his teeth and pushes in his sword, inching it closer to her neck. She growls with anger and lashes out a foot, connecting with his thigh. He doesn’t cry out in pain, but he does stumble backward. She lunges at him, sword raises, but he manages to stop the blade with his own.

“A knight of Camelot never gives up.” Arthur grits out, using his upper body strength to push her back. Merlin rushes in and swipes at her, but she hears him coming and lashes out her sword to knock his away. Merlin almost growls in frustration. This woman wasn’t giving up, and they weren’t getting the upper hand. His magic once again flares hotly under his skin, calling to him, begging to be let out.

 _‘Not yet. Not unless I need to.’_ He thinks to himself. The pulsing under his skin still doesn’t ease. Arthur has once again moved forward to attack, and the woman has gone on the defensive, parrying blows as she takes careful and measured steps backwards. Merlin looks for a way to trip her up, but there’s nothing obvious, and the pair are moving too fast. He doesn’t want to unnecessarily put Arthur’s life at risk as well.

He moves in to attack again as her sword is busy locked with Arthur’s. She hears him approach and turns her head slightly to look at him. Just as he’s getting in range, she lifts her boot and kicks him hard in the chest. He goes sprawling backwards, sword slipping from his fingers and skittering out of reach. He lands on the forest floor hard, the air temporarily knocked from his lungs. His head starts throbbing where it connected with the unforgivingly hard ground. He vaguely registers Arthur shout his name.

He slowly lifts himself up, head swimming and woozy, rolling onto his knees. He looks over to where he last saw Arthur, and his heart nearly stops. The prince is flat on his back, sword a good few feet away from him. The woman is towering over him, victorious and cruel grin on her lips. Her eyes are flashing dangerously. Her sword is aloft, but still pointed down at Arthur’s exposed chest. Merlin knew they should’ve packed armour. She starts moving her sword down to kill, when everything suddenly slows down.

Merlin can feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. He can hear his blood roaring in his ears. Below him, he can feel the grass and dirt where his fingers are buried in the soil. Around them, the wind gently rustles the leaves, the soft tinkling sound they make almost soothing had they been in different circumstances. He watches the early morning sunlight glint off the woman’s blade as it slowly makes its way down to pierce Arthur’s chest. She’s aiming for his heart. He notices Arthur’s blue eyes shift to him, fear badly concealed within. He’s not scared for himself, Merlin realizes. He’s scared about what this woman is going to do to Merlin next.

Merlin feels the surge of power within himself, building and building to a crescendo until he can’t hold it in any longer. He feels like his body is about to be ripped apart and he screams, eyes closed and head thrown back.

“NO!” He yells, the word echoed back to him in a roar, as he opens his eyes and focuses solely on the woman again. His magic explodes from him in all directions, a shockwave of power radiating off of him. He watches as fallen twigs and loose stones get picked up and blown away like leaves in a storm. Arthur’s fallen sword sails off into the trees in the distance. Finally, it hits the woman.

Her head turns to look at him in slow motion, the surprise clearly evident on her face. She didn’t know that he actually did have magic. He watches as the woman gets lifted off her feet and hurled through the air. She comes to an abrupt stop as she slams into a tree. Her back crunches at the initial impact, her head snapping back and connecting with the rough bark with an audible _crack_. The sound echoes around them even as she falls into a lifeless heap on the ground. With her dead, time slowly speeds back up to normal.

Merlin’s body slumps forward from exhaustion. His heart is still racing in his chest. His arms, where they’re still somehow managing to hold him semi-upright, are shaking with the effort. In fact, his whole body is trembling violently, and he can’t seem to stop it. He momentarily gets overcome with the need to vomit, but he manages to swallow it back. He’s never lost control of his magic like that, and it clearly took its toll on him. He’s also clearly struggling to get it back under control. He can feel the air around him _snap_ and _pop_ as raw energy still emits from his skin.

He slowly lifts his suddenly heavy head as he hears movement. Arthur is slowly getting to his feet, eyes glued to Merlin. He looks like he’s too afraid to even blink lest Merlin disappear. In his haze to save his life, Merlin had temporarily forgotten that Arthur was there at all.

“You—you—you...” Arthur stammers, but can’t manage to say anything else. Merlin looks dejectedly up at him. Arthur works his mouth as he tries desperately to come up with something to say. In the end, all he can manage to splutter out is, “M-magic.”

Merlin slowly, and shakily, gets to his feet, his heart sinking as Arthur flinches. “Yes.” Merlin breathes. “I have magic.” He keeps his eyes downcast, focusing on a random patch of dirt halfway between their feet.

“How long?” Arthur demands, voice still a little choked and wheezy. Merlin frowns and doesn’t answer. What difference did it make now? “Merlin, how long?!” Arthur now yells, apparently having found his voice again. Now it’s Merlin’s turn to flinch away.

“Since I was born.” He says helplessly. When he chances a look up at Arthur, he sees a shell-shocked expression on his face.

“Since you were born.” Arthur repeats hollowly.

“Trust me, this isn’t how I wanted you to find out.” Merlin says in a rush. Again, not that it made any difference at this point. Arthur’s hostile look his way solidifies that fact for him.

“And how exactly was I supposed to find out, huh?” Arthur yells. “When you were sliding a knife between my ribs? When you were using your mind to choke me to death?” Merlin blanches at the accusations.

“No!” He cries desperately. “I have never wished you any harm, Arthur. I have only ever used my magic for good!”

“How can I trust you after you’ve lied to me all this time? Is anything about you real?” Arthur says heatedly, his voice catching in his throat. Merlin feels like the whole world is being turned upside down. Like someone is yanking the rug out from under his feet, and now he’s just endlessly falling into the unknown.

“Of course you can trust me.” Merlin begs. “If I had wanted to kill you, I’ve had more than enough opportunity by now.” He adds. Arthur’s eyes widen, and Merlin suddenly regrets his choice of words. He holds up his hands placatingly, and takes a hesitant step toward Arthur. His heart cracks further as Arthur takes a mirrored step backward.

“Please, Arthur, I have never tried to hurt you. I have never wanted to.” He pleads softly. “All I have ever done is keep you safe. I promise. You don’t have to be afraid of me. Please don’t be afraid of me.”

Arthur’s face contorts like he’s in pain, and Merlin’s heart cracks a little more. He wants nothing more than to gather the prince up in his arms and protect him from the world. It kills him that Arthur thinks he needs protecting from Merlin himself.

“Arthur, please,” he says gently, “think about all the times I’ve risked my life for you. I have fought by your side. I have been loyal to you, you said so yourself. Have I ever tried to hurt you in any way?” He asks. Arthur lifts tortured eyes up to meet his.

“I—I don’t know.” Arthur breathes, agitated. “All my life, I’ve been told that magic is evil, that it can’t be trusted and must be destroyed.” He says, lifting restless hands to tug at his wild hair. Merlin feels a flicker of fear licking at the inside of his ribcage.

“Arthur, your father is wrong. Not all magic is bad. Magic can be used for good. It doesn’t corrupt everything it touches. I’m living proof of that.” Merlin tries to take another step closer, but Arthur stumbles back and lifts his hands up. Merlin pulls up short, his lungs restricting in his chest. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Arthur abandons him.

Arthur’s eyes are practically feral as he studies Merlin. The distance between them is making Merlin feel sick. He doesn’t know how to prove to Arthur that he means him no harm. He doesn’t know how to prove that he’s to be trusted, that Uther is ultimately wrong about magic. It’s the King’s hatred of magic that has made sorcerers and sorceresses push back against his rule so violently. Finally, a thought pops into his head.

Keeping his eyes on Arthur, he ventures over to where he had dropped his stolen sword. Arthur visibly tenses as Merlin picks it up and starts to walk over to him. Once he’s as close as the prince will allow, he kneels in the dirt and drops the sword on the ground in front of him. Clasping his hands behind his back, he bows his head.

“If it is your wish to kill me,” he whispers tearfully, “I will not stop you.” He catches Arthur’s stifled gasp, but does not move. He hears movement, eyes spotting Arthur’s boots as he steps closer. He stoops to pick up the sword, and Merlin’s heart launches into his throat. Arthur takes another step closer, and rests the blade on his shoulder. Merlin tenses, but still makes no move to stop him. A tense moment of silence passes between them before Arthur pulls the sword back.

Merlin squeezes his eyes shut and waits for the blow, but it never comes. Instead, Arthur tosses the sword aside and falls to his knees in front of him. Merlin finally looks up, and is shocked to find tears streaming down the prince’s cheeks. Before he can say anything, Arthur reaches out and pulls him roughly into a hug.

“I’m not going to kill you.” Arthur whispers in Merlin’s ear. “And I won’t let my father kill you either.” He adds, just as fiercely. He grips the back of Merlin’s shirt tightly as Merlin’s own arms finally reach out to embrace Arthur back. “My father is wrong. I trust you, Merlin. Of course I do.” He says tearfully. Merlin has to swallow the quickly forming lump in his throat. Arthur smiles weakly as they finally break apart.

“I know why you lied to me.” He says, reaching out to softly cup Merlin’s cheek. “I understand. I hope you can trust me from here. I promise not to betray you to my father.”

“I know.” Merlin says. “I know. I trust you, Arthur, I promise.” Arthur nods, letting go of Merlin to wipe at his still glistening cheeks.

“Good. Now, let’s go see what we can find on that woman. We need to know as much about her as we can. We should be able to use it to clear you of anything the king wants to charge you with.” Merlin nods, accepting Arthur’s hand to help him up. He still shaking violently, though from exhaustion or fear, he cannot say. Either way, he wordlessly follows Arthur to where the woman lay dead.


	6. Chapter 6

As they approached the now lifeless woman, Arthur noticed that Merlin was hanging back slightly. This wasn’t the first human that Merlin had killed. He’d had to slay his fair share of bandits, but this was the first person that Merlin had ever slain using his magic. Maybe. Arthur didn’t really know to be honest. Whatever the reason, Merlin seemed hesitant to get too close.

“Merlin, you had no choice.” He says gently, looking over his shoulder at him. Merlin grimaces slightly. “It was either her or us.” When Merlin still doesn’t comment, Arthur gives up. There will be time later to comfort his friend. Right now he has to focus on simply making sure he keeps his head firmly on his shoulders.

There’s dried blood matted in the woman’s dark hair where she cracked her head against the tree. Arthur involuntarily winces on her behalf as he looks up and sees her blood smeared on the bark. What a way to go. He reluctantly reaches out to feel along her waist, looking for a belt or a bag that she could have kept important belongings close to her. He grunts in triumph as he finds a small leather pouch. He easily pulls it free, then gets to his feet and takes a few steps away. Merlin happily follows.

Opening the pouch, Arthur look inside. He pulls out a handful of gold coins and a small, folded piece of parchment. Passing the pouch and coins to Merlin, he gingerly opens the letter, making sure to avoid ripping it. His eyes quickly find his name scrawled in messy handwriting across the top of the page.

“What is it?” Merlin asks, approaching him to read over his shoulder.

“It’s the contract for my assassination.” Arthur replies numbly. “A thousand gold coins and all she had to do was bring my severed head back as a trophy.” He makes a noise of disgust as he shoves the letter at Merlin as well. His skin is burning where the parchment had touched him.

“That’s disgusting.” Merlin says, voice void of all emotion. Arthur huffs in agreement.

“We’ll need to bring that back to Camelot with us. It doesn’t necessarily prove your innocence by itself, but it does prove that our eyewitness to your magic was a liar.” Arthur comments. Merlin makes a soft, strangled sound in his throat that has Arthur turning back to look at him. “What?”

Merlin visibly swallows before saying “But she wasn’t lying, was she? I mean, she was lying about what she saw. I’m not stupid enough to use magic so obviously within the castle, but I do have magic.” Arthur merely shrugs at his statement.

“Yes, but my father doesn’t need to know that.” He replies, looking Merlin carefully in the eye as he does so.

“You would lie to your father, the king, just to keep me safe?” Merlin asks. Arthur feels the urge to roll his eyes, but doesn’t.

“Yes, Merlin. I’ve already told you that I care about you. Having magic doesn’t change that. I will protect you from my father to the best of my abilities, just as I’ve always done.” Arthur watches as Merlin drops his eyes and chews on his lower lip.

“Okay.” He nods. “I just...” He frowns as he cuts off, refusing to meet Arthur’s eyes.

“You just what?” Arthur asks, slowly taking a step closer. When Merlin doesn’t back away, Arthur takes another.

“I just don’t want you to have to choose between your father and me. I don’t... I don’t want to make things difficult. You’re going to be king one day and I don’t want to get in the way of that. Me having magic could... make thing difficult.” Merlin elaborates, shoulders slumping slightly in premature defeat. Arthur steps closer and rests his hands on Merlin’s shoulders.

“You’re not difficult, Merlin. Once I am king, I will raise the ban on magic and you will be free. We just have to get there, and I want to get there together.”

Merlin looks up, blinking owlishly. “You’re suddenly taking my having magic surprisingly well.” He comments suspiciously. Arthur shrugs and gives him a crooked grin.

“I’ve always known you were different. Now that I know the truth, I guess a lot of things make sense. Since I’ve met you, I’ve had a lot of lucky breaks, whether it be bandits tripping and falling, or tree branches breaking off to hit people sneaking up behind me. You’ve been in the background, silently saving me, but pretending you haven’t, ever since we met. I’m still honestly shocked that you managed to hide it from me so well all this time, but it does make sense now.”

Merlin continues frowning suspiciously for another minute before finally nodding. “Okay.” He says, shrugging, but making sure not to accidentally shrug Arthur’s hands off his shoulders.

“Okay.” Arthur mimics, slowly smiling. Merlin mirrors the expression, and Arthur mentally heaves a sigh of relief at finally seeing the fear disappear entirely from Merlin’s face.

“Arthur, I—“ Merlin starts but stops. He looks pained for a moment before sighing softly. “We should go.” He says instead. He shifts slightly, getting ready to pull away, so Arthur tightens his hold on his shoulders to prevent him from leaving. He studies Merlin’s face intently as Merlin look back questioningly. He isn’t really sure what he’s looking for, but his heart flutters madly when he apparently finds it. Letting go of Merlin’s shoulder, he instead gently holds his face between his hands. He brushes Merlin’s cheekbones with his thumbs, pulling a soft gasp from Merlin’s lips at the feather light touch.

He leans in, just as he had before all of this had happened. He pauses before their lips touch, however, wanting to give Merlin the chance to pull away should he want to. Merlin gently knocks their noses together before leaning in the rest of the way and finally sealing their lips together.

Arthur’s heart stutters in his chest as his breath catches in his throat. He readily kisses back, eyes closed and eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Merlin’s hands creep up his sides, eventually grasping at his shirt over his chest. He tilts his head slightly, daring to go just a bit deeper, and Merlin lets him, exhaling shakily through his nose as he opens his mouth. Arthur’s tongue slinks inside, and he revels at the wet heat of Merlin’s mouth. Merlin subconsciously pulls him closer, restless hands now settling on his hips. Arthur happily lets himself get pulled in closer. They’re both panting when they finally break apart with a soft _pop_.

“Now we should go.” Merlin breathes, eyes fixed on Arthur’s red mouth. Arthur let’s out a breathy laugh, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together.

“You are truly one of a kind, Merlin.” He says fondly, gently stroking the hair at the back of Merlin’s head. Merlin closes his eyes and grins. “But you are right. We should go. We need to find the knights and convince them you’re innocent. If they are on our side, perhaps my father will be more easily swayed.”

He presses one more lingering kiss to Merlin’s lips before pulling away entirely and letting his fingers slip from Merlin’s skin. He immediately misses the contact. Merlin seems to as well, because he’s staring at Arthur with big eyes. Arthur smiles at him reassuringly before reluctantly turning and going back to the horses. Eventually, Merlin follows.

“We should head straight back to Camelot instead of following our path back. The knights may be following our winding path, but if we go straight and make our presence known, they’ll easily find us if we don’t find them.” Arthur says as he quickly double checks his horse’s tack. When he find everything in order, he turns to look at Merlin.

“Sounds good.” He says, but he sounds unsure.

“What?” Arthur prompts, gently settling a hand on his bicep to still his movements. Merlin looks away.

“What if they don’t listen? The two of us against one woman was one thing. How are we supposed to take on all the knights of Camelot?” He asks. Arthur squeezes his hand, hoping to get Merlin to look at him. He doesn’t.

“Merlin, look at me.” He says firmly. When Merlin reluctantly complies, he continues, “I will not let them hurt you. I have trained all of those knights. They respect me. Besides, I am their prince. If they were to do me any harm, my father is likely to charge them with treason. They won’t be able to get to you because they’ll have to go through me first.” Merlin nods and Arthur smiles.

“Now,” he says, “where on earth did you send my sword flying?” Merlin snorts as Arthur hands off his horse’s reins and ventures out into the woods in search of his sword. He jumps slightly as it suddenly lifts up into the air. Looking back at Merlin, he’s met with glowing gold eyes and a cheeky smile. Arthur huffs, mumbles _“I would have found it eventually”_ under his breath, then stomps over to it and plucks it from the air. Merlin is still grinning when Arthur returns to his side.

“You best get it out of your system now.” He warns playfully. “I won’t let you use magic to complete your duties in Camelot. Not even the ones in my chambers where no one but me will see.” Merlin just continues grinning, shrugging one shoulder up to his ear. Arthur swats at him, Merlin easily dodging out of the way, then swings up onto his horse. Merlin does the same, and looks much more somber when he looks over at Arthur beside him.

“Thank you, Arthur. For, you know, not trying to kill me.” He looks down bashfully.

“No need to thank me, Merlin. If you were gone, who would do all those chores for me?” Arthur replies, once again using humour to lighten the mood. He’s had his fill of dealing with emotions today. Hell, he’s had his fill for the whole damn month. Merlin rolls his eyes, muttering what sounds like _‘prat’_ under his breath. Arthur grins.

“That’s _Royal_ _Prat_ to you.” He laughs, nudging his horse with his heels and starting off for home. He hears Merlin following behind, and he feels his precious cheeky grin fade into something softer and more genuine. He has to be careful, when they return to Camelot, to keep his feelings hidden from his father. The king’s threat of having Merlin killed should he feel anything but loyalty to him still fresh and unpleasant in his mind.

They ride in an easy silence, sharing soft smiles whenever their eyes meet. Merlin does not ask how Arthur intends to prove his innocence, and Arthur doesn’t offer the information to him. The truth is, he’s finally realized that he will have to lie. The woman never verbally said that she lied about Merlin using magic, so Arthur will have to tell everyone that she did, and hope that Merlin doesn’t spoil the plan. Maybe he _should_ fill him in on what he’s going to do.

“Merlin.” He starts, but immediately stops when he hears a noise in the forest. Merlin seems to have heard it too, because he’s scanning the trees around them. “Get off and keep the horses close together. Stay between me and them until I say it’s safe otherwise.” Arthur murmurs to him, his previous statement dying on his tongue.

Merlin does as he’s told, and Arthur does the same, drawing his sword as he steps in front of Merlin to protect him. Another _snap_ sounds off to their right, and Arthur tenses. The knights have found them. Arthur backs up closer to Merlin, to prevent any arrows being shot should one of them have brought a crossbow.

“Sir Leon!” He shouts. “We do not want to fight. We want to talk!” There is a tense moment when nothing happens, then Sir Leon appears from around a large tree. He slowly approaches, hands empty and held up.

“Prince Arthur, Sire, we have been sent to save you from the sorcerer.” He says, looking at Merlin almost apologetically. “We were informed that he took you with him when he escaped Camelot.”

“No one took me anywhere.” Arthur replies shortly. “I can assure you that I am here by choice and by my own free will. Merlin had nothing to do with it.” Slowly, the other knights are appearing around them, closing in on them.

“Let us get you back to Camelot, where Merlin will pay for his crimes.” Sir Leon says, holding out a hand. Arthur stiffens.

“We will not be going anywhere until Merlin’s safety is guaranteed.” He says. Sir Leon’s eyes widen almost comically.

“But, My Lord, he is a sorcerer. By your father’s rule, he is to be executed immediately.” Arthur feels Merlin shift closer to him.

“Merlin is no such thing. That woman lied in order to get me by myself. She knew that Merlin would do anything to protect me, and so wanted him out of her way.” Arthur says coldly. When Sir Leon just looked confused, Arthur holds out his hand for the contract on his head. Merlin slowly pulls it out and places it in his upturned palm. Their fingers brush as Arthur closes his hand around it. He refuses to leave Merlin’s side, so instead, he holds it out toward Sir Leon. Sir Leon cautiously approaches.

“What is this?” He asks as he gently takes the paper from the prince’s outstretched hand.

“A contract done up for my head.” He announces. “That woman was sent to kill me. She lied in order to be able to carry out her job and collect her coin. Merlin was never seen doing magic. In fact, had he not been out here with me, I would be dead by that assassin’s hand. He once again saved my life.”

Sir Leon’s eyes flick up to Merlin’s. “And how did he do that?” He asks.

“I got one of her swords away from her during the melee, but she still managed to get me down. Just as she was about to deliver the killing blow, Merlin ran her through with her own dropped sword.” Arthur lies skillfully. Merlin stays silent and unmoving behind him.

“Is that true?” Sir Leon asks Merlin.

“Yes.” Merlin says behind him. Arthur almost sags in relief that Merlin went along with his lie. Now they just had to see if the knights believed them.

“Merlin is innocent, Sir Leon.” Arthur says firmly, every bit the prince he was. “If you want to get to him, you must go through me. I intend to take Merlin to Camelot and have my father pardon him, and I will do that with, or without, your help. It’s your choice. Do you really wish to take me on to a fight?”

Sir Leon looks uncertain, looking first at the parchment in his hand, then up to Arthur, over to Merlin, and back again. He reads over the contract again. The evidence for Arthur’s story was sound. Finally, he nods, reaching out to hand the folded parchment letter back to Arthur.

“If you say that Merlin is innocent, then I believe you. We will ride back to Camelot with you, and stand by your side when you have audience with the king.” He says. There are nods of agreement amongst the knights. Arthur smiles at them.

“Thank you. Your loyalty and trust is appreciated.” Arthur replies, taking the letter and handing it back to Merlin. Their lock eyes as Merlin takes it from him, and Arthur’s heart flutters in his chest again. Merlin stows it back away safely before moving to mount his horse again. Arthur stops him with a hand on his shoulder. When Merlin looks back expectantly, Arthur can only smile and gently squeeze his hand. Merlin smiles back. Arthur very much wants to kiss him again, but he can’t. Not with all the knights around. Not if he wants to keep Merlin alive.

Letting go, he let’s Merlin mount up, and moves to do the same. “How far away from Camelot are we?” He asks as Sir Leon rides closer.

“Still a couple of hours.” Sir Leon replies, almost grinning. “The two of you put up quite a chase. I have never had so much trouble tracking someone before.” His amusement is given away as his eyes sparkle with humour. Arthur breaks out into a grin.

“Well, I couldn’t very well make it easy for you, Sir Leon.” He chides playfully. “I can’t have the knights going soft on me, now can I?”

“Of course not, My Lord.” Sir Leon agrees, bowing his head slightly. Arthur just laughs, urging his horse forward. Merlin falls into place at his right, and something in Arthur’s chest settles. He looks over at Merlin and grins happily. They are one step closer to Merlin keeping his head. Granted, he knew the knights would be the easy part. Still, he had hope that his father would see reason, just as the knights had.

“Arthur,” Merlin says quietly, “what are you going to do if your father doesn’t listen to you?” He asks, and just like that, it’s like Arthur has been doused with ice cold water. The smile falls from his face as fear once again clenches around his heart in a vice.

“Don’t.” He says, just as quietly, but with a hint of warning in his tone. “Don’t think or talk like that. He will listen. I will make him listen.” He says with finality.

“But, Arthur, you said so yourself that once he makes up his mind about something, you may not be able to change it. What if this is one of those times?” Merlin presses. Arthur frowns and looks at him.

“Then we‘ll leave again.” He states, like he’s talking about something mundane, like the weather. Like it’s an indisputable face of life. Merlin gapes at him.

“You’d just leave? Your place is in Camelot, with or without me. How will you fulfill your destiny if you’re not there?” Merlin asks incredulously. Arthur shrugs carelessly, despite caring a whole lot.

“Why would I want to be king if it means watching my best friend die? You are the most loyal person in my life, Merlin, and I refuse to lose you.” Merlin just stares at him mutely, and for a moment, Arthur wonders if Merlin has the ability to read minds. The soft look in his eyes definitely looks like it could be a reaction to his unspoken _‘I love you’_.

Merlin drops the subject, thankfully, and carries on in silence. Arthur, however, is now obsessing over the fact that Merlin could be right. What does he do if his father refuses to pardon Merlin? He will not stand by and watch the one person he loves be executed. He can’t. He would die along with him. He chooses to focus on that fact over his sudden epiphany that he _does_ , in fact, love Merlin. He isn’t sure when it happened, when his feelings started to change, but he does recognize them for what they are. Right now, they could be a problem, especially should his father find out about them. However, they are a problem that can be dealt with after he has convinced the king to spare Merlin’s life. He will not let Merlin die by his father’s hand.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of a dozen sets of hooves rings loud in Merlin’s eats as the group rides into Camelot. People throughout the courtyard are stopping what they’re doing to watch them approach. Judging eyes land on Merlin and make him squirm in his saddle. He’s known these people for a while now, considered most of them to be at least acquaintances, and yet they were so eager and quick to believe the lies spread about him. Granted, they weren’t entirely untruthful lies, but the citizens of Camelot didn’t know that.

“I demand an audience with the king!” Arthur calls out as several guards approach. He shifts closer to Merlin as a few of the guards move in to pull him from his horse. “You will not touch him.” He growls threateningly. “You will tell my father I wish to speak with him. Now!” The guards hesitate for merely a moment before rushing off to do as they’re told. Merlin knows all too well how prissy Arthur can get when he’s not obeyed, so he isn’t at all surprised at how quickly the guards back down.

Merlin slides from his horse, giving the reins over to a young stable boy who rushes over. Merlin smiles down at him and gets a shy smile in return. Maybe not everyone hates him now. He’s pulled from his thoughts by the sound of feet rushing toward him, and someone calling his name.

“Merlin!” Gwen cries happily as she launches off the last step and hurries into his arms. Merlin almost snickers as he catches sight of Arthur’s hastily covered scowl over Gwen’s shoulder.

“Hello, Gwen.” He says, hugging her back just as tightly. The woman has tears in her eyes as she pulls away.

“What happened? Are you free now?” She asks, looking him over curiously.

“That’s what were here to try to accomplish.” He tells her, heart sinking as he thinks about the conversation with Uther that is about to take place. Gwen pales slightly.

“They can’t execute you. It’s simply not fair.” She says, the tears in her eyes decidedly unhappy now. Merlin smiles at her sadly.

“Now, now. None of that. I’m not dead yet.” He tells her softly. She offers him a weak smile. Before she can reply, the guards reappear.

“He is ready for you, My Lord.” The shorter one says nervously. Arthur purses his lips and nods, gripping Merlin’s elbow firmly to pull him along. Merlin wants to snap at him that he is perfectly capable of getting there unaided, but one look at Arthur’s face makes the words die on his tongue. His strong grip isn’t so much to guide Merlin along, but more to bring some level of comfort through physical contact.

“When we’re in there,” Arthur whispers, leaning close to his ear, “do not speak unless spoken to. Please let me do the talking, and for God sake just agree with whatever I say.” When he glances at Merlin, he sees the fear lurking behind the prince’s endless blue eyes. “Whatever happens in there, just know that I—“ He cuts himself off, clearly struggling with his words. Merlin decides to cut him some slack.

“I know.” He murmurs, reaching up to gently touch Arthur’s jawline with his fingers. “I do, too.” He adds sombrely. Arthur sets his jaw and nods.

“Okay.” He says softly, then he’s pulling Merlin into the throne room. Uther is sitting at the end of the room, glaring at Merlin icily. Merlin has never felt so small in all his life. Arthur strides forward wordlessly, tugging a trembling Merlin along beside him. They both bow slightly once they’ve come to a stop in front of the king.

“Arthur, I trust you have a good explanation for this.” Uther says coldly. Merlin fights the urge to flinch away, but Arthur doesn’t even blink.

“I do, father.” He states calmly.

“Am I correct in assuming that you are not merely here to return our escaped prisoner?” He asks, glaring at Merlin again.

“Yes.” Arthur says, clenching his jaw and tilting his chin up stubbornly.

“Very well.” Uther sighs, waving his hand. “Say what you have to say.” Merlin looks at Arthur for a moment before returning his eyes to the polished floor.

“Merlin is innocent.” Is all Arthur says. Uther grunts slightly, wordlessly telling his son to continue. “That woman who told you that she saw Merlin performing magic was lying to you. She lied to us all.”

Uther cocks his head and looks at his son with boredom. “And how do you know this?” He asks, but he sounds very much like he doesn’t care. Merlin feels a stab of fear. This isn’t going to work.

“For one, she lied about who she really was.” Arthur announces calmly. “She was never a serving girl here in the castle. She was actually a trained assassin, sent to kill me.” Uther perks up at that.

“How do you know this?” He asks. Arthur holds out his hand again, and Merlin fumbles as he hurries to pull the parchment out and press it into Arthur’s palm.

“Here is the contract she had on her person. She attacked us in the forest. It was her intention to get me by myself and kill me.” Arthur steps forward to hand the king the folded parchment. Uther takes it, eyes trained on an unmoving Merlin. He unfolds it and flicks his eyes over it carefully.

“Arthur,” he sighs angrily, “did it never occur to you that perhaps this woman, this assassin, was counting on you disobeying me and saving your servant? Maybe she was working with Merlin all along. Perhaps Merlin was leaving clues for her to follow that lead her straight to you out in the first?”

Arthur looks back at Merlin with a frown and Merlin’s heart nearly gives out. He stares back at Arthur mutely, silently pleading him with his eyes not to listen to his father. He was there, he saw Merlin protect him, kill for him, save his life. Arthur clenches his jaw again before rounding back on his father.

“No. I don’t believe that.” He says, shaking his head adamantly.

Uther gets to his feet angrily. “You must see sense, Arthur!” He booms imposingly. “The boy is a sorcerer, and he betrayed you. He helped plot against you. He must be punished!” Arthur steps protectively between Merlin and Uther as his father approaches them.

“If he was planning to kill me, why did he save my life?” Arthur yells. “Why plot with this woman, only to run her through with her own discarded sword? If he had wanted me dead, why not just let me die?” He continues, backing up until Merlin is only a few inches away from his back. Uther looks thunderous as he advances on the pair.

“That answer is simple, Arthur. In the end he wanted to kill you himself, and so betrayed his accomplice. He cannot be trusted.” He growls, stopping in front of his son.

“Then why did she admit to not having expected me, of all people, to save him?” Arthur snaps angrily. “Why did she admit to setting Merlin up to get him out of the way? She had been here long enough, watched Merlin and I long enough, to know that Merlin would risk his own life to save mine. She wanted him dead just as much as she wanted me dead. Would you really believe the lies of an assassin over the words of your own son?” He demands.

Uther falters, Merlin can see it in his eyes. “He truly saved your life?”

“Yes.” Arthur grits out through clenched teeth. “And he has done so more times than I can count. He is a good man. A loyal ally. I will not stand quietly and watch you murder him.”

Uther turns his back on them and strides back to the throne. He circles it, hand resting on the back as he studies the pair in front of him contemplatively. Merlin’s heart is now practically beating in his mouth. He’s finding it hard to breath, or even swallow. When Uther speaks again, he speaks to Merlin directly.

“You swear your allegiance to Camelot, and to my son?” He asks.

“Yes, My Lord.” Merlin chokes out shakily.

“And you swear to always protect him with your life?” He continues. Merlin hurriedly nods.

“Every day. Always.” Merlin stammers slightly. Uther frowns, but eventually nods.

“Very well. You may go, but see to it that no more accusations about you are brought to my attention. I will not be so forgiving next time.” He warns, finally moving to once again sit in the throne. Merlin nods, bowing low. He almost can’t believe his ears. He was sure that he was a dead man. Arthur bows minutely, and grabs Merlin’s elbow again to steer him out of the throne room. The king’s voice stops them at the doors.

“Arthur, I advise you to tread carefully.” Uther says, giving him a meaningful look. Merlin has no idea what he means, but Arthur pales slightly and swallows before nodding stiffly.

“Of course, father. Thank you.” Arthur leaves his father behind and leads Merlin through the castle to his chambers. Guards and maids alike give them funny looks as they pass by, but Arthur doesn’t say a word, just continues pulling Merlin along like a dog on a leash. Merlin doesn’t try to break the silence, knowing better than to speak until they are alone.

Arthur still stays silent as they lock themselves in his chambers. “Arthur, what is it?” Merlin asks. “I thought you would be happy that I’m free?” He adds, concern lacing every word. When Arthur rounds on him, finally meeting his eyes, he looks pained.

“Perhaps you should leave.” He says. Merlin stares at him in shock. Arthur was the one that had pulled him all the way up here, but he was more than willing to leave him be if that’s what the prince truly wants.

“Okay. I’m sure Gaius would like to know that I am okay.” He says. His confusion grows as Arthur shakes his head.

“That’s not what I meant.” Arthur says quietly, striking unease into Merlin’s heart. He slowly approaches Merlin, hands restlessly reaching out to take Merlin’s. “I’m saying, that maybe you should leave Camelot.”

Merlin feels like he’s been slapped across the face. “Why?” He chokes out.

“You’re not safe here, Merlin.” Arthur says. “My father is suspicious now, and he’ll be watching you like a hawk. He’ll be watching the both of us. You’ll be safer somewhere far away where the king’s influence won’t be able to reach you.” Arthur has tears in his eyes.

“Is that an order?” Merlin asks, voice rough. “Are you banishing me from Camelot?” Arthur takes Merlin’s face in his hands. Merlin let’s his own hands fall lifelessly to his sides.

“No. Of course not.” Arthur says. “I am merely trying to save your life, as you have saved mine on countless occasions.” Arthur is trying to meet Merlin’s eyes, but Merlin keeps his resolutely looking away.

“If it is your wish for me to leave, then I will go.” Merlin says emotionlessly. “But I want the real reason first. I deserve that much.” Merlin can’t keep the hurt he’s feeling from seeping into his voice.

“I do not want you to go. My only wish is for you to stay alive.” Arthur argues weakly. Merlin’s eyes flash with annoyance as he finally looks the prince in the eye.

“I asked for the truth.” Merlin says heatedly, completely ignoring propriety or his station.

“Fine.” Arthur snarls, and the sudden shift in his mood shouldn’t surprise Merlin anymore, but it does anyway. Arthur let’s go of Merlin completely, and backs away a step. “If my father ever found out how I truly feel about you, he would have you killed. I will not let my selfishness put your life needlessly in danger.”

Merlin sets his jaw, and glares back. “And how exactly do you feel about me?” He shoots back, already suspicious of the answer. Arthur continues to glower silently at him, before completely giving up. His shoulders slump as he drops his eyes to the floor.

“You already know how I feel about you.” He breathes softly, vulnerably. Merlin approaches him, closing the gap that Arthur had made.

“Tell me.” He says, voice so low that the words nearly get lost in the air around them. Arthur shivers and looks up, meeting his eyes.

“I love you, Merlin.” He says. “And that’s why you need to leave. As long as you are here, you are in danger.” He’s pleading now, begging Merlin to see his point of view. Merlin politely declines.

“I’m not going to leave you.” He says, and Arthur makes a pained noise in his throat. “For whatever reason, I’ve gone and fallen in love with you as well, you pompous brat, and I think leaving would hurt me more than being executed.”

Despite the situation, Arthur chokes out a laugh. “You would so blindly put yourself in danger for me?” He queries. Merlin gives him a crooked grin.

“Don’t I already?” He counters, lifting his hands to grasp at Arthur’s shirt. Arthur rests his hands over top of them.

“We will need to be careful. Until I am king, no one must suspect a thing.” Arthur says quietly, finally seeming to back down. Merlin’s grin broadens, now dazzling in the soft lighting of the room.

“Yes, Sire. Of course. I can be quite discreet.” He replies, trying to keep a straight face. Arthur snorts.

“Of course you can. You’re about as discreet as a barn fire.” The prince teases. Merlin gasps, feigning offence.

“Didn’t I manage to conceal the fact that I have magic until just this morning?” He says. This morning feels like a long time ago, for both of them.

“I am still shocked you managed to keep such a big secret from me. I should put you in the stocks for lying to me.” Arthur muses. Merlin chokes on a laugh, leaning closer into Arthur’s space.

“I can think of better ways to waste both our time.” Merlin says cheekily. Arthur raises a playful eyebrow.

“Oh? And what, pray tell, would those be?” Arthur replies knowingly. Merlin merely smiles before surging forward and kissing him on the mouth. He feels Arthur melt against him, sighing happily against his lips.

Merlin pulls back teasingly to say, “I don’t know. Maybe the stocks would be more fun. Rotten vegetables really do wonders for my hair.”

Arthur growls something under his breath and shoves him backwards. Merlin laughs as he stumbles, his thighs hitting the edge of Arthur’s bed and making him tumble down on top of the lavish mattress. Arthur follows him down, pinning Merlin to the mattress easily with his body. Merlin smiles dopily up at him as Arthur tries, and fails, to glare back. Merlin’s heart flutters as Arthur’s face transforms into a happy smile.

“I think you've twisted my arm.” He says, eyes gleaming. “I would much rather punish you by keeping you by my side at all times.” Merlin groans helplessly, the sound quickly dying in his throat as Arthur leans down and kisses him gently. When he pulls back, Arthur’s eyes are alight with happiness and life. Merlin hums contentedly and wrestles a wrist from Arthur’s grasp to run gently through Arthur’s golden hair. It’s just as soft as it looks, Merlin is pleased to find.

“I should go see Gaius.” He says, but makes no attempt to dislodge the prince. Arthur hums.

“Yes, you probably should.” He agrees, but makes no attempt to move. Merlin smiles bashfully, cheeks flooding with colour. Arthur leans closer and nuzzles at Merlin’s neck, pausing to press a tender kiss to the soft skin under his lips. Merlin inhales sharply at the action, head tilting back to give the prince better access of its own accord. Arthur chuckles into his neck softly before getting to his feet. Merlin takes his outstretched hand and allows himself to be pulled up and into a strong embrace.

“I will see you tomorrow?” Arthur asks quietly into Merlin’s ear.

“Of course.” Merlin replies. “I wouldn’t miss waking your miserable ass up for all the world. How else am I to practice my dodging skills if you’re not throwing things at my head every morning?” He teases. Arthur pulls away indignantly and swats the back of Merlin’s head. Merlin bursts out laughing, the sound infectious and soon sucking Arthur in.

Arthur reels Merlin in for one last kiss before shoving him away. “Go see Gaius. I’m sure he’s worried about you and anxious to make sure you’re okay. I expect you here all the earlier tomorrow.” He jokes. Merlin bows low.

“Yes, Sire. As you wish.” He replies mockingly. He barely dodges the quill thrown at his head as he slips out the door. They’re both laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a ride this has been. I was very hesitant to write a canon era fic, cause I was worried about it not being believable. Writing characters that match the ones in TV shows is surprisingly difficult! All your love and comments really fuelled me, and made writing this so enjoyable. Love to you all, and I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I have!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially now on tumblr! I suck at technology, so you’ll just have to go the old fashioned way of looking up: messandahalf10 😂


End file.
